Es hora de cumplir las promesas
by Ryosaku
Summary: Ryoma vuelve a cumplir dos promesas. ¿Sakuno en el extranjero?... un momento ... ¿Alumna de intercambio permanente?.Ella ya estuvo aquí .¿La Tenho del tenis?. no saquen conclusiones anticipadas. bye bye.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Los personajes que he usado en mi fanfic no me pertenecen...aunque me encantaría que fuera así, ya que a esta hora ya tendría a ryoma y sakuno casados jijijijijijijiji...si no que le pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi, yo solo los he tomado prestados para poder escribir mi fanfic, espero que les guste. Y le aviso de antemano que no saquen conclusiones antes de tiempo... después sabrán todas las dudas que tengan jajajajajajajajajajajajaja. Y les aviso también que hasta ahora Ryoma no sale con su verdadero carácter, pero si todo sale como lo tengo planeado lo más probable es que más adelante se vea su carácter de chico frío, aunque eso se vera al transcurso de la historia.

Letra _cursiva _acción que hacen los personajes.

Cuando sale () es algo que están pensando.

Cuando sale **paréntesis **es alguna acción que explica el mismo personaje cuando esta narrando el mismo sin ni un dialogo.

Cuando sale **_paréntesis _**es cuandoesta autora anda interrumpiendo en fanfic. (MADA MADA DANE).

Cuando sale --------**Narradora------- **es el cambio de escena y hablan distintos personajes.

**Prologo.**

**----------------------Tomoka----------------------**

Ya han pasado cuatro años desde que el príncipe Ryoma se fue a América. Pero eso sí, se ha mantenido den contacto con momo- sempai y gracias a eso nos hemos enterado de cómo esta, y de cómo le ha ido en sus torneos. Solo espero que algún día vuelva. Aunque debo admitir que el otro día momo me hizo una pregunta y así me entere de algo muy importante lastima que ella ya no esta con nosotros.

**Flash Back.**

Ya había salido de clases, así que me fui corriendo a las practicas de los muchachos a ver como jugaba mi novio. Y ahí fue cuando vi a momo que venia caminando hacia mí.

-Momoshiro- He, Tomo-chan ¡Konichiwa!.

-Tomoka- Konichiwa Momo-sempai.

-Momoshiro- Tomo-chan, necesito hablar contigo. No tienes ningún problema ¿cierto?.

-Tomoka- _viendo hacia la cancha y luego a él_- No. No tengo ningún problema.

-Momoshiro- Que bueno, entonces vamos.

Y así fue como lo seguí, nos fuimos a sentar a unas bancas que estaban cerca de la cancha, pero eso sí no tan cerca. Una vez listos:

-Momoshiro- y dime Tomo-chan, ¿Cómo te ha ido con Horio?.

-Tomoka- ¿Eh, bien, muy bien. Pero momo-sempai, porque no mejor me dice lo que tiene que decirme.

-Momoshiro- (ooh, rallos, como se lo pregunto, para que no todo quede descubierto y así Ryoma no me mata, bueno aquí voy)- Bueno...jeje...

-Tomoka- _Perdiendo la paciencia- _momo.

-Momoshiro- Esta bien, pero no te enojes – _Con una gota en la cabeza-_

-Tomoka- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

-Momoshiro- (Que genio, pobre Horio)- ¿Has sabido algo de ella?.

-Tomoka- ¿Eh?- _Con un semblante triste- _No, la verdad es que no he sabido nada de ella hace unos siete meses. Pero momo-sempai, eso no viene al caso.

-Momoshiro- Comprendo, pero créeme que si viene al caso y mucho.

-Tomoka- Pero...

-Momoshiro- Ayer hable con Echizen.

-Tomoka- ¡Con el príncipe Ryoma!.

-Momoshiro- Así es.

-Tomoka- ¿Y que dijo?.

-Momoshiro- Al parecer va a volver.

-Tomoka- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-Momoshiro- _Tapándose los oídos- _Pero tranquila y no grites.

-Tomoka- Lo siento, pero es que estoy tan FELIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

-Momoshiro- _Tapándose los oídos y con gotitas en la cabeza-_ Ya me doy cuenta.

-Tomoka- Lo siento- _Sacando la lengua- _Pero no entiendo cuál es el problema.

-Momoshiro- (Será mejor que le cuente)- El problema es que si vuelve... vuelve a cumplir la promesa a Tezuka...y...

-Tomoka- ¿Y?.

-Momoshiro- Por ella.

-Tomoka- _triste- _Comprendo.

-Momoshiro- Eso es lo que me preocupa, que justamente él vuelve para quedarse con ella, y ella ni siquiera esta y para variar ni ha dado señales de vida.

-Tomoka- Y si vuelve, ¿Es para siempre?.

-Momoshiro- Hasta el momento sí.

-Tomoka- Entiendo. Y no le has dicho nada sobre.

-Momoshiro- Claro que no, como quieres que le diga que Sakuno se fue al extranjero y que lo más probable es que no piensa volver. Aunque eso no se sabe con certeza.

-Tomoka- Y no crees que seria peor que se entere una vez aquí.

-Momoshiro- Quizás, la verdad no lo sé, solo espero que todo esto tenga una solución.

-Tomoka- Ojala... y espero que Sakuno vuelva... ahora comprendo porque me preguntaste al principio sobre ella. Y porque siempre lo hacías y ten por seguro que si me entero de algo, te lo are saber.

-Momoshiro- Gracias...y por favor que esto quede en secreto.

-Tomoka- _Con ánimos- _¡Claro que sí!

-Momoshiro- Bueno creo que ya es hora de que te vallas o sino Horio comenzara a preocuparse de que su fan numero uno no este ahí para apoyarlo.

-Tomoka- _Levantándose-_ Es cierto se me olvidaba. Bueno cuídate mucho momo-sempai y cualquier cosa te aviso.

-Momoshiro- Esta bien. Y tu también cuídate. Chao.

-Tomoka- _Corriendo-_ Chao momo-sempai.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Y esa fue la noticia. Al parecer Ryoma-sama volvería. Y Sakuno todavía no vuelve. Así es, Saku-chan se fue al extranjero hace dos años, después de Ryoma-sama. Ya que ella hizo una promesa para ella y para él.

**Flash Back.**

-Tomoka- ¿Te vas?.

-Sakuno- Así es.

-Tomoka- Pero ...¿Por qué?.

-Sakuno- Porque quiero ser una gran jugadora de tenis.

-Tomoka- Pero, si ya lo eres. Hasta eres la capitana del equipo femenino.

-Sakuno- Aunque sea la capitana, eso no quiere decir que sea la mejor Tomoka.

-Tomoka- _Con un semblante triste-_ Pero...

-Sakuno- Ya esta decidido, no hay marcha atrás. Me voy a fin de año. – _Y agacha la cabeza, haciendo que su flequillo cubra su cara y no deje ver una sola lagrima que sale desde su ojo derecho._

-Tomoka- Comprendo...pero y si él vuelve.

-Sakuno- (Tomoka nunca cambias ¿verdad?)- Tomo-chan, si él volviera y de verdad es el hombre de mi vida, entonces nos volveremos a ver y lo más seguro que para quedarnos juntos para siempre. Pero eso solo será si el destino nos vuelve a unir Tomo-chan.

-Tomoka- (Sakuno)- Entonces porque...

-Sakuno- Lo hago también por una promesa que me hago yo misma y que le hago a él. y de verdad Tomo-chan espero que me disculpes y sobre todo me entiendas para saber así que cuento con tu apoyo. Aparte que prometo darte noticias mías.

-Tomoka- No te preocupes... siempre estaré apoyándote y esperare a que vuelvas, así que ni se te ocurra quedarte aya me oíste Sakuno, porque soy capaza de irte a buscar y traerte de vuelta.

-Sakuno- Gracias Tomo-chan... y no te preocupes, prometo volver aunque no se cuando.

-Tomoka- Pues yo te estaré esperando y espero que sea antes de que nos graduemos para que por lo menos estudiemos juntas en la universidad.

-Sakuno- Te lo prometo. Gracias amiga.

-Tomoka- No hay de que.

-Sakuno- Bueno, ya es hora de irnos, se nos esta haciendo tarde.

-Tomoka- Es cierto. ... . Y por cierto a donde te vas.

-Sakuno- Me voy a ... **_(Todavía no se los diré jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, eso saldrá más adelante)._**

**Fin Flash Back.**

Y ya estamos a tan solo dos meses de retomar las clases y todavía no sé nada de Sakuno. Solo espero que vuelva y que Ryoma-Sama si es que vuelve, tenga la suficiente paciencia y la sepa esperar.

**------------------------Ryoma-------------------------**

Bueno, ya han pasado cuatro años y es hora de que al fin vuelva a mi verdadero hogar. Así es a Japón. Y sobre todo es hora de volver para cumplir mi promesa. Pero más que nada por ella. Porque es hora de cumplir las promesas. Aparte me pregunto como estará, solo espero que este soltera, ya que yo no he estado con nadie para poder estar con ella, así que más le vale no estar con alguien. Y aunque fuera así juro que le doy un buen raquetazo a ese mequetrefe, por ver propiedad prohibida de Echizen Ryoma... Ne Ryoma mada mada dane. ... así que más le vale que me este esperando... rallos ahora si es oficial, estoy verdaderamente loco, pero más que nada loco por ella... cielos, será mejor ni acercarme a mi padre me esta volviendo un hentai. Aunque... no he estado cerca de él por harto tiempo... un momento esto será la sangre... no si es así estoy muerto... rallo lo que menos quiero es volverme como él... no puede ser... esto tiene que ser una pesadilla... por favor que no sea así. Aunque todo esto empezó por Ryuzaki... cielos Ryuzaki que me ¿hiciste? ... mada mada dane... desde que me vine hace cuatro años atrás, no hubo y no hay ni un solo día que no haya pensado en ti. Cielos, si supieras cuanto me haces falta. Pero te juro que apenas vuelva me las arreglare para conquistarte, si es que hace falta. Y así, cuando salgamos de nuestro último año, te haré la señora Echizen, ya lo veras. Eso si que lo juro... rallos benditas hormonas, como me traicionan así... será mejor irme a dar una ducha fría, pero bien fría. Benditas hormonas benditas hormona. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Por cierto, ya se me hace tarde i todavía debo ir a comprar el boleto, ya que este fin de semana vuelvo. Y todo por quedarme pensando. Echizen eres un caso perdido... mada mada dane.

**-----------------------Sakuno----------------------**

Ya no queda casi nada, tan solo un par de semanas y vuelvo a casa **_(Como pasa el tiempo volando)_**. Me pregunto como estarán las cosas. Si habrán cambiado. Solo espero que no. Y espero que por lo menos halla me dejen tranquila y no me estén acosando a cada momento como acá.

Bueno ya es hora, debo ir a comprar los boletos. **(Justo en ese momento me llaman)**.

-Voz- Saku-chan, vamos. Ya es hora se nos hace tarde.

-Sakuno- Si, ya voy espérenme un momento bajo enseguida.

-Voz- Estaremos afuera, no te demores.

-Sakuno- Esta bien.

Será mejor que me apure... porque se nos hace tarde.

**--------------------------Ryoma---------------------------**

Al fin he vuelto. Ahora solo debo esperar un rato más a que llegue y luego me iré a mi antigua casa, en donde esta Nanako. Rallos, porque se demora tanto.

-Voz- Konichiwa Echizen. **_(Esta autora parece que tiene bien pegada la palabra konichiwa ... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ... mada mada dane)._**

-Ryoma- Konichiwa Momo-sempai.

-Momoshiro- Lo siento por el retraso, pero la verdad ni te imaginas todo lo que tuve que pasar para poder llegar.

-Ryoma- _Cortante- _No. Y no me interesa.

-Momoshiro- _Con una gota en la cabeza-_ (No has cambiado en nada Ryoma).

-Ryoma- _Tomando su bolso y bebiendo su ponta favorita, comienza a marcharse-_ Bueno yo me voy, si tu quieres te quedas todo el día aquí. Bye.

-Momoshiro- ¿eh?. ¡Espérame Echizen!- (Si que no has cambiado en nada). (Solo espero que no te afecte tanto la ida de Sakuno)-_Suspira_- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- _En murmullos- _Solo espero que vuelvas pronto Sakuno, para que de una vez por todas ustedes se queden juntos. Y para ver si haces que este Ryoma cambie de actitud.-_Al aire- _Vuelve pronto Sakuno... Estos jóvenes de hoy- _Y se va corriendo para alcanzar a Ryoma._

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno espero que les guste este fanfic, ya que es el segundo que escribo, pero eso sí, primero de esta parejita. Y espero que me dejen sus opiniones. Así que hasta el próximo capitulo. Y are todo lo posible por actualizar pronto. Así que se me cuidan y de ante mano muchas gracias por estas leyendo. Bye bye._**

_**Ryosaku 4rever.**_

_**Mata neeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**_


	2. Nuestro Ryomasama vuelve

Disclaimer: Los personajes que he usado en mi fanfic no me pertenecen...aunque me encantaría que fuera así, ya que a esta hora ya tendría a Ryoma y Sakuno casados jijijijijijijiji...si no que le pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi, yo solo los he tomado prestados para poder escribir mi fanfic, espero que les guste. Y le aviso de antemano que no saquen conclusiones antes de tiempo... después sabrán todas las dudas que tengan jajajajajajajajajajajajaja. Y les aviso también que hasta ahora Ryoma no sale con su verdadero carácter, pero si todo sale como lo tengo planeado lo más probable es que más adelante se vea su carácter de chico frío, aunque eso se vera al transcurso de la historia.

Letra _cursiva _acción que hacen los personajes.

Cuando sale () es algo que están pensando.

Cuando sale **paréntesis **es alguna acción que explica el mismo personaje cuando esta narrando el mismo sin ni un dialogo.

Cuando sale **_paréntesis _**es cuandoesta autora anda interrumpiendo en fanfic. (MADA MADA DANE) Y también cuando de alguna explicación de lo que está haciendo un personaje.

Cuando sale **_paréntesis_** es lo que quiso decir un niño.

Cuando sale --------**Narradora------- **es el cambio de escena y hablan distintos personajes.

PD: Les aviso que cambie algo en el primer capitulo. Y algo más por favor no saquen conclusiones adelantadas.

**Capitulo 1: Nuestro Ryoma-sama vuelve. **

**-------------Ryoma------------**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-Voz- Ryoma despierta.

-Roma- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

-Voz- _Perdiendo un poquito la paciencia-_ RyOmA.

-Ryoma- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

-Voz- _Perdiendo un poco más la paciencia- _RYOma.

-Ryoma- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

-Voz- _Cada vez más cerca del limite de su paciencia- _ryoMA.

-Ryoma- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

-Voz- _Al fin perdió completamente la paciencia- _¡RYOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.

-Ryoma- _Pegando el brinco de su vida- _¿Queeeeeeee?.

-Voz- Levántate que vas a llegar tarde.

-Ryoma- _Sin entender aún que fue ese grito hasta que...-_ Pero... NANAKO no tenias porque gritar de esa manera, si no estoy sordo y te escucho perfectamente.

-Nanako- _Con gotitas en la cabeza- _Sí claro. Por cierto levántate o sino llegaras tarde el primer día de clases y no creo que quieras eso.- _Ya sabiendo y antes de cerrar la puerta le dice-_ El desayuno esta listo.

-Ryoma- _Con mala cara- _Ya bajo- (Rallos ¿Qué hora serán?)- **(Viendo la hora en el despertador: 7:45)**- Estupendo ya se me hizo tarde.

**----------------------Tomoka--------------------**

Hoy empiezan las clases, solo espero que Horio llegue luego, ya que no quiero llegar tarde. Como pasan volando estos dos meses y ninguna noticia de Sakuno, nada, absolutamente nada, ya hasta estoy llegando a pensar que algo malo le ha pasado. Solo espero que no sea así. Y que vuelva pronto, la extraño tanto. Sakuno, porque te fuiste, porque no quisiste quedarte. Porque se te metió aquel día esa idea en la cabeza de ser mejor tensita de lo que ya eras. Pero bueno espero que te decidas a volver de una buena vez por todas. **(Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no sentí el timbre, hasta que).**

-Voz- ¡TOMOKA, ¡Te vino a buscar Horio!.

-Tomoka- ¡Ya bajo mamá dile que me espere!.

-Señora Osakada- ¡Esta bien!.

Bueno es mejor apurarme o sino llegaremos tarde y ahora si será por mi culpa.

-------------------------------**RYOMA----------------------------**

Rallos ya se me hizo tarde y todavía tengo que ir a la oficina del director, y más tarde inscribirme en el club de tenis. Me pregunto si ella continuara jugando y si habrá mejorado... ne, claro que sí, a pesar de todo tiene talento solo había que irritarla un poco para que pudiera sacar ese potencial que tiene oculto... mada mada dane.

Que bueno ya estoy llegando, un poco más y me dirijo inmediatamente a la oficina para ver en que sala me toco. Ojala me toque con ella... ne Ryoma deja de pensar un rato. Mada mada dane.

-------------------------**Tomoka-----------------------**

-Tomoka- Que bueno al fin hemos llegado.

-Horio- Así es, y lo bueno de este año es que nos toca juntos, en el mismo curso al igual que Kachiro y Katsuo.

-Tomoka- Es cierto.

En ese momento ellos dos apenas cruzan la puerta del salón cuando se acerca una compañera y los interrumpe.

-Amy- ¡Tomo-chan y Horio-kun, buenos días! **_(Al fin esta autora cambio un poco el saludo)._**

-Tomoka y Horio- ¡Buenos días Amy-chan!.

-Amy- ¿Se enteraron de la noticia?.

-Tomoka- ¡No!. ¿Qué pasa?.

-Horio- Por mis cuatro años de experiencia en el tenis deben ser muy buena, en especial porque todas están muy felices. Así que yo ...- _Es interrumpido por...-_

-Tomoka- _Molesta- _¡Ya cállate!. ¡Y déjate de interrumpir Horio!.

-Amy- _Moleta- _Es cierto. ¡Y déjate de meter tus cuatro años de experiencia en el tenis mira que no tienen nada que ver en esto!.

-Horio- _Intimidado- _Era una broma, no era para que me trataran así.

-Tomoka y Amy- ¬¬.

-Horio- _Tragando saliva- _Esta bien me callo.- (Si que dan miedo estas dos juntas).

-Tomoka- _Volviendo a su acostumbrada calma-_ Bueno Amy continua.

-Amy- _Alegremente-_ Resulta que hoy llega un alumno nuevo.

-Tomoka- _Contenta- _¿En serio?.

-Horio- _Celoso y murmurando - _¬¬ Gran cosa.

-Tomoka y Amy- _Mirándolo feo- _¬¬ ¿Dijiste algo?.

-Horio- _Tragando saliva- _No.

-Tomoka y Amy- A_menazadoramente-_ ¡Más té vale!.

-Horio- (Ojala Sakuno estuviera, para así no me comieran vivo esas dos). **_(Pobre Horio)._**

-Tomoka- _Entusiasmada- _¿Y que más se sabe?.

-Amy- _Feliz- _Hasta el momento se rumorea que llegaría a nuestro curso. Que estudio acá y...

-Tomoka- _Sorprendida-_(Un momento, ¿Qué estudio acá, podría ser...)- Y dime Amy por esas casualidades ¿sabes de donde viene?.

-Amy- ¡Sí, se dice que viene de América.

-Tomoka- _Más que sorprendida-_ Gracias- (Es él, volvió, tal como me dijo Momo-sempai, que bueno. Pero...)- _Su semblante se pone triste._

--------------------------**Director---------------------**

-Director- Bueno entonces ese es tu curso. Ahora por favor sígueme para llevarte.

**-------------------Tomoka---------------------**

Iba a comenzar a indagar en mis pensamientos cuando Horio me pregunta.

-Horio- Cariño, ¿Te sientes bien?.

-Tomoka- Sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien mi niño.

-Horio- Bueno, si tú lo dices. Pero eso sí, prométeme que me dirás cualquier cosa ¿Sí?.

-Tomoka- Sí, pero no te preocupes.

Iba a darle un beso, cuando en eso llega el profesor.

-Profesor- Buenos días.

-Alumnos- Buenos días profesor.

-Profesor- Les agradecería que tomaran asiento para poder pasar la lista.

-Alumnos- Sí profesor.

Horio y yo nos sentamos juntos, pero claro que a la vez separados. Estábamos al lado pero en filas distintas. El profesor dejo sus cosas en el banco y justo cuando iba a sentarse para pasar la lista tocan a la puerta.

-Profesor- Pórtense bien, vuelvo enseguida.

-Alumnos- Sí profesor.

**----------------------------Ryoma--------------------------**

Rallos que me pasa, ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso, Tranquilízate un poco... justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y salió el profesor, él cual comenzó hablar con el director, y este último le explico toda mi situación. Una vez que terminaron y el director se hubiera ido, el profesor me dio la bienvenida y me pidió que lo siguiera y una vez dentro...

-Profesor- Alumnos por favor presten atención.

**------------------------Tomoka------------------------**

Apenas todos escuchamos al profesor nos dimos vuelta y le prestamos atención.

-Profesor- Como podrán ver, desde hoy tendrán un compañero nuevo- _Señalando hacia el alumno nuevo...-_ él viene de América y a decidido terminar aquí su último año. Así que por favor espero que sean amables **_(Y quien no serlo)_**. Aunque también tengo entendido que él ya estudio acá. Pero bueno, ahora los dejo con él para que se presente.

Yo estaba atónita, y Horio igual, no lo podíamos creer. Ya que una cosa era lo dicho, pero que aquello llegara al hecho era otra cosa y muy distinta.

-Alumno- _De lo más cortante-_ Konichiwa. Me llamo Echizen Ryoma.

-Profesor- _Después de un incómodo, se anima a preguntar- _ ¿Algo más que quieras agregar?.

-Ryoma- _Lo mira de manera fulminante y contesta-_ ¬¬ No.

Si que no ha cambiado en nada. En ese momento no aguante más y dije:

-Tomoka- Ryoma-sama.

-Ryoma- _Un extraño escalofrío lo recorre por la espalda y decide mirar a la persona que lo llama, teniendo un extraño presentimiento- _¿mm?.

-Horio- Echizen.

-Ryoma- _Pálido y entendiendo al fin ese extraño presentimiento y escalofrío-_ (Pero si son)- _Lo iba a decir cuando..._

-Profesor- Por lo que puedo ver ustedes ya se conocen. Así que les pediría que guardaran silencio. En especial usted señorita Osakada.

-Tomoka- Sí, profesor.

-Profesor- Así me gusta. Y usted joven Echizen si fuera tan amable de tomar asiento.

-Ryoma-_ Sin decir nada se sienta dos asientos detrás de Tomoka._

**---------------------Ryoma------------------**

_Sarcásticamente- _Estupendo, estoy en el mismo curso que Osakada y Horio y ni siquiera hay un rastro de ella. Es que acaso ya no esta... tendré que esperar hasta el receso o sino indagar por ahí... Ne Ryoma, déjate de pensar un rato... mada mada dane Echizen.

_**(Y así paso el día...y con el día... las clases...)**_

_Sarcásticamente- _Estupendo, ya terminaron las clases y ningún rastro de ella en todo el día... Será mejor ir a las canchas a desahogarme un rato.

_**(Camino hacia las canchas)**_

Una vez que llegue a la cancha, vi a Horio, Katsuo y Kachiro. Ellos me vieron e inmediatamente se me acercaron a decirme algo, pero no los pude alcanzar a escuchar ya que fueron interrumpidos por...

-Voz- ¡Echizen!

-Ryoma- ¿mm?- (Hay no)- **Y justo en ese momento siento un abrazo que me estaba dejando sin aire.-** Eiji-sempai...no pue...do...res...pi...rar.

-Eiji- ¡O'chibi!. Tanto tiempo- _Y lo abraza más fuerte aún-_ Por cierto no te entendí, ¿que fue lo que me dijiste, nya.

-Ryoma- Me...a...hor...cas...

-Eiji- _Con signos de interrogación en la cabeza-_ Habla más fuerte o'chibi, no te entiendo.

-Ryoma- _De todos colores- _A...i...re.

-Eiji- _Con un gigante signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza-_ ¿QUÉ?.

-Momoshiro- _Con muchas gotitas en su cabeza-_ Eiji-sempai, Ryoma no puede respirar.

-Eiji- ¿mm?. A con que eso era- _Y lo aprieta más fuerte aún y nuestro príncipe se pone morado y justo en ese momento Eiji reacciona **(Ya era hora ¬¬)**_- Nya o'chibi lo siento, no era mi intención. Pero estoy tan contento.- _Y cuando iba abrazar a Ryoma nuevamente este corre de su lado y también llega la madre de seigaku nuestro Oishi._

-Oishi- _Con una gotota en la cabeza y agarrando a Eiji para que no se le vuelva a tirar a Ryoma- _Ya tranquilo Eiji.

-Ryoma- _Pálido- _ No hay problema, no te preocupes, ahora si puedo respirar- (Aunque estuvo a punto de ahogarme ¬¬).- _Y cuando ve las intenciones de Eiji-sempai para volver a abrazarlo justo en ese momento ve a Osakada que se acerca y sin dudarlo un poco se esconde detrás de ella._

-Tomoka- _Con varios signos de interrogación en su cabeza- _¿Qué sucede, porque Ryoma-sama esta...

-Momoshiro- _Le guiña un ojo **(No piensen mal)**-_ Después te cuento.

-Tomoka- Entiendo.

-Horio- Por cierto y ¿los demás sempai?

-Momoshiro- No pudieron venir, pero dijeron que harían todo lo posible por venir cuando comience el ranking. O sea en unos dos días más.

-Horio- Entiendo.

Justo en ese momento llega sumire- sensei acompañada por ¿Tezuka?.

-Momoshiro- No sabia que Tezuka estuviera aquí.

En eso llega...

-Voz- De hecho Momoshiro hay un 100 de que nadie lo supiera.

-Todos- _Sorprendidos- _¿eh?

-Ryoma- ¿Inui-sempai?

-Inui- El mismo.

-Momoshiro- ¿Y que haces aquí?

-Inui- Eso lo sabrán en su debido tiempo._- Y le brillan los lentes_

En eso se escucha a Tezuka decir...

-Tezuka- Por favor acérquense todos.

Y así todos nos acercamos y en eso Sumire-sensei dice...

-Sumire- Los reunimos aquí para avisarles lo siguiente... Primero que todo les voy a presentar a su entrenador Inui Sadaharu, él se encargara de todo lo que necesiten a futuro y de darles un muy buen entrenamiento. **_(No quiero saber cuál es... pobres chicos)_**

Todos nos miramos en ese momento y tragamos saliva.

Segundo y lo más importante es que el ranking que se realizaría en dos días más se posterga hasta dentro de dos semanas más **_(Que mala soy...muajajajajajaja, solo una pista...se trata de Tezuka)_**. Y lo último se los diré en dos semanas más. Ahora pueden retirarse. Desde mañana comienzan prácticas simples nada más, el entrenamiento adecuado vendrá después del ranking.

Nadie lo podía creer, se había cancelado el ranking hasta dos semanas más. Debería ser algo sumamente importante para que se tomara aquella decisión. Pero porque en ese momento se me ocurrió acercarme donde Sumire-sensei, ya que me entere de algo que jamás me hubiera gustado saber y todo por querer una bendita explicación de porque se atrasaba tanto el ranking. Cuanto me arrepiento de haber escuchado...

-Momoshiro- Tomoka, ¿has sabido algo?.

-Tomoka- La verdad que no. Ni siquiera se comunico conmigo en estos dos meses tampoco.

-Momoshiro- Comprendo.

Era Momoshiro hablando con Osakada. No se porque, pero me acerque para escuchar mejor y hay fue cuando me entere.

-Momoshiro- Y dime. ¿Ryoma ya se dio cuenta que ella no esta?.

-Tomoka- Por lo que sé, no. Pero eso sí, lo he visto muy pensativo.

-Momoshiro- Entonces si se dio cuenta de que Sakuno ya no estudia acá.

¡Un momento!. ¿Escuche bien?. ¿Ella ya no estudia acá?... porque no me lo dijo... no aguante más y...

-Voz- ¿¡QUE DIJISTE MOMOSHIRO?

**--------------------Tomoka--------------------**

Apenas escuchamos aquella voz tanto Momo-sempai como yo nos tensamos.

-Momoshiro- _Completamente pálido-_ ¡Echizen!

-Ryoma- _Furioso- _¡REPÍTELO!

-Momoshiro- _Haciéndose el tonto e intentando de salvar la situación-_ ¿Qué cosa?

-Ryoma- _Apretando los dientes y los puños-_ No te hagas. ¿Como es eso de que ella ya no estudia acá?

-Momoshiro-...- (Y ahora que le digo).

-Ryoma- _Enojado-_ ¡Contesta!

-Tomoka- Es cierto Ryoma-sama. Ella hace dos años que no estudia acá.

-Ryoma- _Sin poder creer lo que escucho- _¿Qué?

-Momoshiro- Así es, Ryoma.

-Ryoma- _Molesto-_ Y porque no me lo dijeron, o mejor dicho porque no me lo dijiste Momoshiro.-_ Y lo mira fulminantemente._

-Momoshiro- _Tragando saliva-_ Porque no sabia como decírtelo.

-Ryoma- _Molesto_- ¿Y por que se fue?. Si se puede saber. ¿Y adonde esta ella, Osakada.

-Tomoka- (Si que esta molesto)- Ryoma-sama, veras, Sakuno se fue a...

-Momoshiro- Australia.

-Ryoma- _Sin poder creérselo- _¿Qué?

-Tomoka- Así es, y se fue para así poder ser una mejor tenista. De lo que ella ya era.

-Ryoma- ¡mm!- _Agacha su cabeza y no se le puede ver su expresión ya que su cara es cubierta por sus mechones y sobre todo por su gorro-_ (Porque Sakuno)- **(Solo tenia ganas de llorar. La mujer de mis sueños con la cual soñaba siempre, se había ido, mi principal motivo por el cual volví, ya no estaba).** – _Con un nudo en la garganta y levantando la vista- _¿Y va a volver?.

-Momoshiro- _Con un semblante triste-_ No lo se, hace tiempo que no se pone en contacto con Tomoka- (Pobre si que la debe estar pasando mal, y como no si Sakuno es su mayor adoración por decirlo así. Lo siento Ryoma. De verdad. Y no sabes cuanto daría por hacer que ella estuviera aquí y así tu no estuvieras pasando por eso, ya que como amigo tuyo me duele verte con esos ojos vidriosos y con ese nudo en la garganta. Ojala Sakuno volvieras y pronto para que sanes a este cabeza dura que tengo como amigo. Ya que aunque intente de ocultar sus sentimiento y emociones igual se pueden ver).

-Tomoka- La verdad, es que ella me prometió que volvería cuando cumpliera su promesa a ella misma y a ... ti.

-Ryoma- _Sorprendido- _¿A mí?.

-Tomoka- Así es.

-Ryoma- Pe...

-Momoshiro- _Una vez que salió de sus pensamientos-_ Ella se prometió que seria una mejor tenista, pero a la vez te lo prometió a ti, fue por eso que se fue.

-Ryoma- _Agachando la cabeza-_ (Tonta... si yo estaba dispuesto a perder mi tiempo enseñándote con tan solo poder estar ese rato contigo a solas y así nadie nos molestaría)- Comprendo. Bye.

-Momoshiro- Ryo...

-Tomoka-_ Agarrando a Momoshiro del brazo-_ Dejémoslo Momo-sempai, es mejor que se desahogue solo.

**---------------Sumire-----------------**

Solo espero que vuelvas pronto, solo por ti postergue el ranking, para saber cuanto te has superado, y eso que no sabes contra quine te haré competir.

-Tezuka- Sumire-sensei.

-Sumire- Dime

-Tezuka- ¿Esta segura que...?

-Sumire- Sí, eso fue lo que me dijo hace días atrás.

**Flash Back**

Suena el teléfono en la residencia Ryuzaki y contesta Sumire...

-Sumire- ¿Moshi moshi?

-Voz- Obaa-chan

-Sumire- ¡Sakuno, ¿Eres tú?

-Sakuno- Sí Obaa-chan. Y te llamo para decirte que vuelvo dentro de dos semanas.

-Sumire- Entiendo

-Sakuno. Así que...

-Sumire- Comprendo. Y no te preocupes, yo arreglare todo acá.

-Sakuno- Gracias Obaa-chan.

-Sumire- De nada.

-Sakuno- Entonces nos vemos dentro de dos semanas. Hasta pronto. Te quiero.

- Sumire- Yo también. Y hasta pronto Sakuno.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Tezuka- Comprendo. Entonces solo hay que esperar.

-Sumire- Así es.

-Tezuka- Por cierto Sumire-sensei, a sabido algo de cómo Sakuno ha estado después de lo sucedido hace un año.

-Sumire- La verdad es que por lo que él me comento, Sakuno lo ha superado bien, por lo menos eso demuestra, pero él evita hablar con ella sobre ese tema.

-Tezuka- Comprendo. Y sobre...

-Sumire- La verdad es que me entristece un poco saber que ella tomo esa responsabilidad como suya solamente. Pero estoy segura que alguien se las arreglara para hacerle entender que no esta sola, y que él estará dispuesto a quedarse con ella cueste lo que cueste, y estoy segura que ese momento estará muy pronto. –_ Y en eso mira desde la ventana hacia fuera y pasa justo Ryoma que iba camino a la salida de la escuela._

-Tezuka- _La sigue con la mira y ve también a Ryoma salir de la escuela-_ Yo también estoy seguro que él la hará entender. Pero por el momento solo hay que esperar.

-Sumire- Así es.

-Tezuka- Entonces me retiro, y estaré en contacto con usted Sumire-sensei. Adiós.

-Sumire- Adiós Tezuka.

**-------------------Ryoma------------------**

No lo puedo creer, ella se fue y nadie me dijo nada. **_(Pensaba Ryoma, mientras golpeaba la pelota de tenis contra el muro de su casa)._** ¿Por qué?. Porque Sakuno. Si yo volví por ti, independiente de la promesa hecha a Tezuka-buchou, yo volví por ti, solo por ti. Lo otro no es nada más que un simple pretexto para poder estar a tu lado. Y tú... te marchas dejándome con la agonía de si algún día volverás... solo espero que vuelvas y pronto ya que no creo poder aguantar otro año sin ti, lejos de ti. Así que por favor vuelve... vuelve a mi lado. Por favor Sakuno. **_(Y le corren dos lagrimas en sus mejillas seguidas por otras y mientras esto sucede. Ryoma suelta su raqueta, la pelota pasa por su lado y rebota en el suelo y este cae de rodillas al suelo apoyado de sus dos manos y llorando desconsoladamente)._**

**-------------------Sakuno-------------------**

Al fin todo esta listo para poder volver. Ya es el día, y dentro de unas horas tomaremos el avión para volver a casa. Me pregunto que será de todos. Y Ryoma ¿Abras vuelto?. Espero que sí. Si supieras cuanto te extraño. No hay ni un día que no piense en ti. Como será que hasta sueño contigo todas las noches.

-Voz- ¡Sakuno!

-Sakuno- _Interrumpe sus pensamientos-_ ¿Eh?

-Voz- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Mi niña.

-Sakuno- Gracias.

-Voz- De nada

- Voz de niño pequeño- ¿Kaa-san?

-Sakuno- _Y mira al pequeño niño- _Dime pequeño Mark

-Mark- Tendo tueño. - **_(Tengo sueño)_** - upa.

-Sakuno- _Tomando al niño-_ Entonces ven- _Y lo acurruca en sus brazos._

-Voz de niña pequeña- ¿Oyai? **_(¿Oyaji?)_**

-Oyaji- Dime pequeña Sakura.

-Sakura- Cuato fata pa llegal avon. **_(Cuanto falta para llegar el avión)_**

-Oyaji- Ya falta poco cielo. ¿Por qué?.

-Sakura- _Se cruza de brazos y hace como pucheros **(Que linda ¿cierto. Muy pronto verán que estos dos gemelitos conquistaran a un joven tenista... jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja... soy interrumpida por... –Ryoma- ¿quienes conquistaran a quién? –Narradora- ¡Y que te importa! –Ryoma- Mada mada dane. –Narradora- ¿A quien le dices Mada mada dane? Ha. –Ryoma- **Sarcásticamente-** Que no es obvio ¬¬. –Narradora- Mira Ryoma, aquí el único mada mada dane es para ti así que mejor sale y déjame terminar de narrar la historia. –Ryoma- No quiero. –Narradora- Largo. – Ryoma- No. –Narradora- Así que esas tenemos. Bueno entonces are que Sakuno. – Ryoma- Que cosa. Ni se te ocurra ponerla en esto. –Narradora- Pues fíjate que yo hago lo que quiero. –Ryoma- Cállate. –Narradora- Oye más respeto. –Ryoma- No. –Narradora- Mejor ándate de una buena vez. –Ryoma- Mada mada dane. Mejor me largo. –Narradora- Eso mejor vete. –Ryoma- Cállate ¬¬** -Y se va- **-Narradora- Porque nunca me respetas. –Ryoma- Porque no quiero. Bye.. –Narradora- Este Ryoma es un caso perdido...Ya me las pagaras jajajajajajajajajajajajaja... Bueno sera mejor continuar.)**_- Toy aburrida. **_(Estoy aburrida)_**

Justo en ese momento se escucha por el parlante.

-Voz- Señores pasajeros del vuelo 77 con destino a Japón, se les informa que deben abordar por la puerta 2. ya que dentro de 20 minutos despegaras. Muchas gracias.

-Oyaji- Bueno pequeña, creo que ya no te aburrirás más.

-Sakura- _Saltando-_ Ti ti ti ti ti ti ti ti ti ti **_(Sí si si si si si si si si si)_**.

-Sakuno- Bueno ya es hora Hiroshy.

-Hiroshy- Así es – _Tomando dos maletas- _Vamos pequeña, dame la mano.

-Sakura- _Tomando su mano- _Ti, Oyai. **_(Sí, Oyaji)_**

Me levante con ayuda de Hiroshy, ya que Mark se había quedado dormido en mis brazos, pero entes de levantarme, tome mi bolso con mis raquetas y mi cartera, y así me fui detrás de Hiroshy y Sakura. Antes de abordar el avión, me di vuelta y dije...

-Sakuno- Adiós Australia- (Al fin vuelvo a casa).

Y así aborde el avión junto con Hiroshy, la pequeña Sakura y el pequeño Mark, para volver a Japón definitivamente.

_**Continuara...**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Les agradezco a todos que lo están leyendo y me alegro que les guste, y espero que les guste este capitulo también, y les vuelvo a decir, no saquen conclusiones antes de tiempo, ya que todo se sabrá más adelante. Bueno ahora los dejo y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, y les aviso que ya llevo algo adelantado pero todavía no lo termino. Así que hasta el próximo capitulo. Y are todo lo posible por actualizar pronto. Pero antes de irme a contestar Reviews. **_

**_-_****_scooky_****_- Yo estoy bien ¿y tu?... No sabes cuanto me alegra saber que te haya gustado y que sobre todo lo encuentres hermoso, y espero que este capitulo también te guste. Y la verdad es que se me vino a la cabeza así no más lo de hacer la promesa entre ellos mismo, aunque no lo sabes, bueno ahora Ryoma si lo sabe, pero Sakuno no, a ver si más adelante se da cuenta de eso. Y como ves aquí esta el primer capitulo. Y muchas gracias por todo. Te lo agradezco. Cuídate mucho y que estés muy bien. Yo haré todo lo posible para actualizar lo antes posible. Bye bye. Hasta el próximo capitulo. Cuídate mucho y que estés muy bien. Bye bye._**

**_- slamina- Hola ¿cómo estas?. Bueno todos conocemos a Ryoma, y si nos damos cuenta este O'chibi es bastante posesivo. Por Dios, haber si cambia un poquito, aunque lo prefiero así. Jijijijijijijiji. Y si, a ver si a Ryoma se le cumple su sueño de casarse con Sakuno. ¿Qué dices. Lo ayudamos?. Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja. Muchas gracias por tu halago. Y me alegro que te emocione este fanfic, y espero no defraudarte con este capitulo, espero que te guste tanto como el otro. Y sí, haré todo lo posible por actualizar pronto. Bueno te dejo cuídate mucho y que estés muy bien. Bye Bye. Intentare hacerlos largos. _**

_**-Itnuzi Desli- Hola ¿Cómo estas?. Me alegro que lo encuentres interesante. Intentare fijarme más en esos detalles, te agradezco mucho que te dieras cuenta. Como será que incluso arregle el prólogo, pero te digo de antemano que como lo tenía hecho desde un principio antes de subirlo, no quedo así en el momento que se cargo. Así que lo intentare. Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo también. Cuídate mucho y que estés muy bien. Bye bye.**_

**_-Skira- Hola ¿Cómo estas?. Me alegro que coincidamos en las series, te aviso que mi mail es para que sepas que ese es con el que te agregué para que hablemos. Así que cuídate mucho y espero que te guste este capitulo. Que estés muy bien. Bye bye._**

**_- _****_La narradora_****_- Hola ¿Cómo estas?. Pues para que veas por mi ya los tendría casados a ese par. Jajajajajajajajajaja. Y voy a leer ese fanfic. Bueno como ya habrás leído, Sakuno va camino ha Japón. Y te apoyo en linchar a ese Ryoma, si no hace nada. ¿Y que pasaría si Sakuno no llegara soltera, no quiero saber la reacción de cierto chico ojos de gato. Pero tranquila, mira que Sakuno llegara soltera, aunque habrá mucha confusión sobre todo para el pobre de Ryoma ya que pensara que ella no esta soltera ya que llega con dos pequeñas sorpresas. Pero bueno más no te puedo adelantar. Jijijijijijijijijiji. Y más le vale a ese Ryoma arriesgarse antes de que lo salgas persiguiendo con raqueta y todo. Jijijijijijijijijijijiji, ya me lo imagino jajajajajajajajajajajaja. Pero bueno te dejo cuídate mucho y que estés muy bien. Y espero que te guste este capitulo. Bye bye._**

**_-.Sakura Kumbergil.-_****_ Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Pero la verdad era necesario dejarlo hasta ahí. Por cierto hola ¿Cómo estas?. Pero bueno espero recompensarte con este capitulo, para que así no me mates, jijijijijijijijijijiji, mira que te quedarías sin historia y no sabrías nunca el final. Aunque yo tampoco lo se (orooooooooooo). Y como ves actualice rápido. Intentare actualizar pronto, pero no prometo nada. Bueno cuídate mucho y que estés muy bien. Bye bye. Espero te guste. _**

_**Bueno a todas ustedes muchas gracias y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Ryosaku 4rever.**_

_**Adelanto----------------**_

_**-Amy- Se rumorea que mañana llega un alumno nuevo.**_

_**-Sumire-sensei- Bueno muchachos, mañana comienza el ranking, así que por favor descansen hoy. Para que mañana tengan un buen rendimiento.**_

_**-Ryoma- (Un momento ese olor... yo lo conozco).**_

_**-Sakuno- (Un momento esos ojos yo los conozco).**_

_**-Sakura- y lo mira- que indo ojos tenes.**_

_**-Voz- Adelante.**_

_**-Sakuno- Así es Obaa-chan**_

_**-Hiroshy- No fue mi culpa.**_

_**-Nanjiro- Al fin mi pequeño se izo hombre.**_

_**-Rinko- Nanjiro, ya deja de molestar a Ryoma.**_

_**-Eiji- Es muy buen. ¿Quién será?.**_

_**-Inui- Le ha ganado a todos y hay un 100 que ella sea la nueva capitana.**_

_**-Ryoma- Eres muy buena, pero aún te falta mucho.**_

_**-Anónima- No cantes antes de tiempo Echizen. **_

_**-Momoshiro- Le gano a...**_

_**-Fuji- Abriendo sus ojos- Pero hay que ver si le gana a Tezuka.**_

_**-Tezuka- Dentro de la cancha- Muéstrame cuanto has mejorado.**_

_**-Anónima- Pues claro. Buchou.**_


	3. Alumna de intercambio permanente

Disclaimer: Los personajes que he usado en mi fanfic no me pertenecen...aunque me encantaría que fuera así, ya que a esta hora ya tendría a Ryoma y Sakuno casados jijijijijijijiji...si no que le pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi, yo solo los he tomado prestados para poder escribir mi fanfic, espero que les guste. Y le aviso de antemano que no saquen conclusiones antes de tiempo... después sabrán todas las dudas que tengan jajajajajajajajajajajajaja. Y les aviso también que hasta ahora Ryoma no sale con su verdadero carácter, pero si todo sale como lo tengo planeado lo más probable es que más adelante se vea su carácter de chico frío, aunque eso se vera al transcurso de la historia.

Letra _cursiva _acción que hacen los personajes.

Cuando sale paréntesis es algo que están pensando.

Cuando sale **paréntesis **es alguna acción que explica el mismo personaje cuando esta narrando el mismo sin un dialogo.

Cuando sale **_paréntesis _**es cuando esta autora anda interrumpiendo el fanfic. (MADA MADA DANE) Y también cuando de alguna explicación de lo que está haciendo un personaje.

Cuando sale **_paréntesis_** es lo que quiso decir un niño.

Cuando sale --------**Narradora------- **es el cambio de escena y hablan distintos personajes.

Palabras en japonés:

**-chan:** diminutivo que se le agrega a los amigos, en la familia o con mujeres, es para referirse a alguien más pequeño que tú. Es informal y se pone al final del nombre, ejemplo sakura-chan.

**Senpai: **Es para referirse a compañeros mayores que uno.

**Onii-chan:** Hermano mayor.

**Onii-san: **Es laforma formal de decir hermano mayor.

**Imôtosan: **Es la forma formal de decir hermana menor.

**Mada mada dane: **Aún te falta mucho.

**Mamushi: **Serpiente.

**Buchou: **Capitán.

**Baka: **Tonto.

**Otosan:** Padre.

**Oyaji:** Padre.

**Okaa-san:** Madre.

**Konnichi wa:** significa Hola o Buenas tardes.

**Capitulo 2: ¿Alumna de intercambio permanente?... y el ranking.**

--------------**Tomoka--------------**

Ya casi llegamos, y menos mal que llegamos temprano.

-Tomoka- Oye Horio.

-Horio- dime Tomoka.

-Tomoka- mañana comienza el ranking ¿verdad?

-Horio- pues así es, a lo menos que lo retrasaran nuevamente. Porque lo preguntas.

Íbamos llegando a la sala y estaba apunto de hablar cuando soy interrumpida por:

-Amy- Tomoka adivina.

-Tomoka- que pasa Amy.

-Horio- si que pasa.

-Amy- se rumorea que mañana llega un compañero nuevo.

-Tomoka- _Histérica- _¡QUÉ! ¿Y de donde es?. ¿Es chico o chica?. Si es chico, espero que sea guapo.

-Horio- ¬¬ Tomoka.

Lo que no sabían era que alguien se acercaba y que ahora estaba escuchando aquella conversación.

-Tomoka- Lo siento... pero Amy cuéntame lo que sabes.

-Amy- La verdad es que no se sabe mucho. Ya que el director al parecer lo quiere mantener en secreto.

-Tomoka- Pero... que injusto es.

-Horio- Tomoka, por favor.

Justo en ese momento pasa al lado suyo Ryoma y antes de entrara al salón:

-Ryoma- Mada mada dane.

-Tomoka- _gritando- _Príncipe RYOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

-Horio- _Tapándose los oídos- _por favor Tomoka cállate que me dejas sordo.

-Tomoka- _Mostrándole el puño-_ Perdón, pero dijiste algo.

-Horio- _Con una gota en la cabeza- _No... jaja, no dije nada amor.

-Tomoka- Menos mal.

-Horio- _Suspirando- _(Si que eres violenta)- _Y se ve a un Horio chibi y a una Tomoka chibi detrás de él rodeada de llamas y con una risa macabra jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja. _

El transcurso del día pasó sin mayor problema. Al término de las clases los del equipo fueron a unas practicas. Y al término de estas se les informo que mañana comenzaría el ranking.

-Sumire-sensei- Bueno muchachos, mañana comienza el ranking, así que por favor descansen hoy. Para que mañana tengan un buen rendimiento.

-Tezuka- Retírense eso es todo.

Y sin nada más que decir todos se retiraron, sin saber lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

**---------SAKUNO--------**

Hace dos horas que llegamos, ya deben de haber terminado las clases en seigaku, será mejor apurarse ya que mi obaa-chan me va a esperar un rato. Hay este Hiroshy donde se metió. Porque se demora tanto. Y más encima me deja cuidando las cuatro maletas y él se manda a cambiar, que se ha creído.

-Hiroshy- _Levantando un brazo y gritando- _¡HEY SAKUNOO!.

-Sakuno- ¿He?- _mirando hacia donde la llamaban- _Pero Hiroshy, a donde te metiste.

-Hiroshy- Tranquila, solo fuimos a comprar algo de comida. ¿Cierto niños?.

-Mark y Sakura- _Al mismo tiempo- _Ti – **_(Si)_**

-Sakuno- _Con gotitas en la cabeza- _Nunca cambias.

-Hiroshy- Tranquila- _Alarmado- _Por cierto, se me olvidaba.

-Sakuno- _Se levanta alarmada pensando que algo malo pudo haber pasado- _¿Qué sucede?

-Hiroshy- Encontré un taxi que nos va a llevar hasta la escuela donde trabaja obaa-chan y nos esta esperando, así que apurémonos- _Toma las maletas y se va-._

-Sakuno- _Con gotitas en la cabeza y reaccionando antes que se haga tarde- _Oye espérame – _Agarra a los niños de la mano, pero antes se cuelga su bolso donde están sus raquetas y sale detrás de Hiroshy._

-------------**NARRADORA-----------**

Ya en seigaku, se ve a un Ryoma caminando hacia la salida y detrás de él podemos ver a Horio y a Tomoka hablando junto a Kachiro y Katsuo. Cuando en eso podemos ver a una jovencita de unos 16 o 17 años entrando. La cual lleva de la mano a un pequeño de 1 año y medio. Ella va vestida con un jean azúl, zapatillas deportivas blancas con celeste y una parca negra, la cual tiene un montón de bolsillos con cierre, el gorro tiene pelitos en el borde y los puños de las dos mangas son de lana, al igual que el borde de la parca que esta en la cadera. Tiene unos lentes oscuros puestos y un gorro celeste y su pelo va amarrado en una sola trenza, la cual cuelga por su espalda y en su brazo izquierdo lleva su bolso con raquetas, y también podemos ver al niño tomado de su manito, el cual va vestido con unas zapatillas deportivas chiquitas, un jean azúl oscuro (el cual en realidad es una jardinera) y un poleron blanco que dice Australia y un gorrito blanco el cual le cubre su pelo negro que incluso se puede distinguir a la luz del sol que también tiene reflejos verdosos , pero nos podemos dar cuenta que tiene unos ojos de gato **_(Muy parecido a Ryoma...Y eso que no es su hijo, aunque estoy sospechando que si lo es ¬¬, tendré que hablar seriamente con él, en eso llega Ryoma, No es culpa mía que hayan nacido antes, ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE, y que querías no me podía aguantar ¬/¬ total es mi novia yo se lo que hago, ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! VAS A MORIR RYOMA ECHIZEN, Mada mada dane ¬¬. Y se va. Será mejor que continuemos, y se desmaya la narradora)._** Mientras caminan se acercan más al grupo hasta que se cruzan.

**---------RYOMA-----------**

Al fin termino el entrenamiento, menos mal que mañana comienza el ranking. Aunque ya no me importa, si no esta ella para apoyarme, me da lo mismo si vuelvo a ser titular. Rallos Sakuno, porque te fuiste, porque, es que acaso no te diste cuenta que estoy locamente enamorado de ti... Echizen Mada mada dane.

-Horio- ¿Eh?... Chicos, ¿Quién es ella? – _Señalando a la chica con la cabeza._

-Todos- ¿mm?- _Mirándola._

-Ryoma- Mada mada dane.- _Justo en ese momento pasa a su lado._

Un momento, ese olor...yo lo conozco. Pero donde. _Y la sigue con la mirada. _Porque se me hace tan conocida y porque esta sensación, porque siento que mi corazón se me va a salir por la boca, y porque me hace acordar a... _Y es interrumpido por Horio._

-Horio- ¡Echizen!.

-Ryoma-

-Horio- ¡ECHIZEN!.

-Ryoma- _Despertando- _¿Qué pasa?

-Horio- Quieres apurarte, se nos hace tarde.

-Ryoma- Ya voy- _Y ve por última vez a esa chica que entro._

**----------SAKUNO----------**

Será mejor apurarnos.

-Sakuno- Hiroshy, yo me voy adelantar. Así que te encargo las maletas y en cárgate de los niños.

-Mark- kaa-san- **_(okaa-san)_**

-Sakuno- _Se detiene-_ ¿Que sucede?

-Mark- _Corre y la toma de la mano- _o hoy tanden- **_(Yo voy también)_**

-Sakuno- Esta bien.

-Hiroshy- ¡Oye pero!.

-Sakura- a se due. Jiji – **_(Ya se fue)_**

-Hiroshy- ¬¬ no le veo la risa.

-Sakura- jijijijiji- _y le saca la lengua._

-Hiroshy- ¬¬

-Sakuno- Vamos Mark. Hoy conocerás a obaa-chan.

-Mark- Ti- **_(Si)_**

_Justo en ese momento se cruza con Ryoma._ Un momento, esos ojos, yo los conozco, y porque esta sensación, porque siento como si el corazón se me fuera a salir de la boca. Rallos, pensé que solo eso me pasaba con él. _Reaccionando. _Un momento entonces...

**----------Hiroshy----------**

-Hiroshy- Sakura- _Llamándola mientras hace malabares con las maletas._

-Sakura- ime- **_(Dime)_**

-Hiroshy- Alcanza a okaa-san, mira que me voy a demorar con las maletas así que por favor ve con ella.

-Sakura- Taben- **_(Esta bien)_** – _Y sale corriendo_

-Hiroshy- Y ten cuidado no corras. ¬¬ -(Ya se fue)

**----------RYOMA----------**

Será mejor apurarme o sino este Horio no va a dejar de gritar y voy a terminar quedando sordo. _Estaba retomando su camino cuando en eso algo o mejor dicho "alguien" choca con su pie._

-Ryoma- _Agarrando justo a tiempo a la pequeña que choco con él- _Pequeña ten cuidado.

-Sakura- Ti- _**(Si)- **y lo mira_- que indos ojos tenes. **_–(Que lindo ojos tienes)._**

-Ryoma- _Se sonroja- ¬/¬ _Gracias pequeña, los tuyos también son muy lindos.

-Sakura- _Sonríe-_ Ti, y edes indo- **_(Si, y eres lindo)_**

-Ryoma- _Más sonrojado aún-_ ¬/¬ gra ... cias.

-Sakura- _Y le da un besito en la mejilla_

-Ryoma- ¬/¬ pequeña ten más cuidado la próxima vez ¿si?

-Sakura- Ti- **_(si)_**

-Horio- ¡RYOMA VAMOS!

-Ryoma- Bueno cuídate. Bye- _Y antes de que se levante completamente y quede de pie._

-Sakura- Tu tamben, bye- **_(Tú también, bye)_**- _Y le da otro besito en la mejilla y sale corriendo y grita- _¡kaa-san, epeda!- **_(okaa-san, espera)_**

Bueno ahora si, será mejor irme.

**----------SAKUNO----------**

-Sakuno- _Se da vuelta- _¿Sakura? O.O- n.nU (Como puede correr con ese vestido **_(Rosado)_**. Más le vale que después no me pida que le saque el chaleco **_(Celeste)_** y espero que no rompa sus botitas **_(Celeste) n.nU._**

-Sakura- Kaa-san, epeda. **_(Okaa-san, espera)_**

-Sakuno- _Se detiene-_ Apúrate Sakura.

-Sakura- _Se detiene al lado de Sakuno para recuperar el aire-_ Lo... sen...to. **_(Lo siento)_**

-Sakuno- _Suelta la mano de Mark y se inca- _Ven pequeña deja tomarte.

-Sakura- Ti- **_(Si)-_** _Y le tira los bracitos para que la tome._

-Mark- Tampoa ¬¬ - **_(Tramposa)_**

-Sakura- _En los brazos de Sakuno, le saca la lengua a Mark._

-Sakuno- _Con una gotita en la cabeza_- Vamos niños no peleen – _Y le toma la mano a Mark- _A la vuelta te toca a ti ¿si?.

-Mark- Ti, ti- **_(Si, si)_** – _Y le sonrie_

Después de un rato.

_TOCK TOCK_

-Voz- ¡Adelante!

Y pasa Sakuno con una niña en brazos y un niño de su mano. Y nos podemos dar cuenta que la niña tiene el pelo negro incluso un poco verdoso que solo se puede distinguir si esta a la luz del sol **_(No digo yo, aquí hay gato encerrado, este Ryoma, si que me las va a pagar, esta narradora lo va a golpear con un buen tiro, mejor continuemos)_** y unos ojos de gato.

-Voz- _Sorprendida- _¿Sakuno?

-Sakuno- Así es obaa-chan

-Sumire- _Muy feliz-_ No sabes cuanto me alegro que volvieras, y dime ¿ellos son?...

-Sakuno- _Interrumpiéndola **(No se enojen, pero no sacan nada en saber quienes son en realidad estos gemelos antes de tiempo, así que tendrán que esperar todavía, que malvada, jijijijijijijijijijijiji)-**_ Así es- _Suelta la mano de Mark y baja a Sakura- _Ella es Sakura y él es Mark.

-Sumire- _Se acerca- _Son hermosos.

-Sakuno- _Empujando despacio a los niños- _Vamos chicos, saluden a obaa-chan

- Mark- hoda obaa-chan- **_(Hola obaa-chan)_**

-Sumire- _Inclinándose frente a Mark- _Hola pequeño Mark- _Y le da un besito en la mejilla._

-Sakura- hoda obaa-chan – **_(Hola obaa-chan)_**

-Sumire- _Inclinándose frente a Sakura- _Hola pequeña Sakura- _Y le da un besito en la mejilla a ella también._

-Sakuno- ¿Y?

-Sumire- Son iguales a...

-Sakuno- _Interrumpiéndola nuevamente- _Así es.- _Con un semblante triste y del cual solo Sumire se da cuenta._

-Sumire- (Será mejor no decir más) – Pero que grosera soy, porque no se sientan, para que hablemos mientras termino de hacer algunos arreglos para mañana y así después irnos a la casa.

-Sakuno- Esta bien- _Se sienta y los niños se van a su lado._

-Sumire- _Se sienta- _Bueno Sakuno, cuéntame que has hecho.

Y así, paso media hora más o menos y Hiroshy todavía no daba señales de vida, hasta que...

-Sumire- Quiero hablarte sobre lo de mañana y sobre el torneo internacional.

-Sakuno- Yo también quiero saber eso. Y también ... – _Pero es interrumpida_

Se abre la puerta de golpe haciendo que todos salten y miren hacia la puerta. Y se ve a un Hiroshy chibi con muchas maletas encima de él y a una Sakuno chibi con varias gotitas en la cabeza y a una Sumire chibi con una raqueta en mano y puras llamas a su alrededor **_(Que miedo)_**

-Sakuno- ¡HIROSHY!

-Sumire- ¡Ten más cuidado la próxima vez. Mira que casi nos matas de un susto!

-Hiroshy- ¬¬ Lo siento.

-Sumire- Deja esas maletas ahí, y siéntate.

- Hiroshy- Si obaa-chan

-Mark y Sakura- jijijijijijijijijijijijijiji.

-Sakuno- ¬¬ ¡¿Niños!

-Mark y Sakura- _Tragan saliva._

-Sakuno- Así me gusta.

-Sumire- Bueno continuemos, antes de que nos interrumpieran – _Y mira a Hiroshy de forma asesina ¬¬#_

-Hiroshy- No fue mi culpa.

- Sakuno, Sakura, Mark y Sumire- _Lo miran de forma asesina- _¬¬#

-Hiroshy- _Traga saliva y se pone pálido._

-Sumire- Bueno te decía Sakuno, que quiero hablar contigo sobre lo de mañana.

-Sakuno- _Interrumpiéndola- _ Y sobre el torneo internacional.

-Sumire- así es.

-Sakuno- Entonces cuéntame.

-Sumire- Como hablamos la última vez, mañana comienza el ranking, para ver quienes queden como titular.

-Sakuno- ¿Entonces?

-Sumire- Lo que sucede es que este equipo que quede, es el que ira al torneo internacional.

-Sakuno- Comprendo

-Hiroshy- Obaa-chan

-Sumire- _Lo mira fulminantemente ¬¬#_- Dime

-Hiroshy- _Traga saliva- _(Que mujer más rencorosa, con razón otosan me decía que tuviera cuidado con ella desde niño )- y para que quieres a Sakuno entonces.

-Sumire- La verdad es que los necesito a ustedes dos.

-Sakuno y Hiroshy- _sorprendidos- _¿A los dos?

-Sumire- Así es.

-Hiroshy- pe... – _Pero es interrumpido_

-Sumire- Lo que sucede es que necesito tener un equipo masculino y uno femenino.

-Sakuno- (Puede ser que mi obaa-chan este pensando...)- Entonces

-Sumire- (Si que has cambiado Sakuno, me pregunto que pensara él cuando te vea)- Necesito que ocupes el puesto de capitana.

-Hiroshy- ¡QUE!

-Sumire- Así es, necesito que participes en el ranking de mañana, de hecho participaran otras chicas. Pero tú serás la única que se enfrentara contra Tezuka, ya que las chicas participaran entre ellas, pero tú, participaras tanto en bloques femeninos como en los bloques masculinos.

-Sakuno- _Sonríe- _Comprendo, y dime, si gano que papel pinta Hiroshy en este cuento.

-Sumire- Será el entrenador oficial del equipo femenino, pero también será entrenador del equipo masculino al igual que Inui. Aunque lo más probable es que los dos equipos entrenen juntos, una vez que el equipo femenino este a un buen nivel y estoy segura que si tú estas como capitana y Hiroshy como entrenador en menos de dos meses estarán en un excelente nivel.

-Hiroshy- _iba hablar pero es interrumpido por..._

-Sumire y Sakuno- ¬¬# ¬¬#

-Hiroshy- _Tragando saliva- _(Bien decía mi padre que jamás debía dejar que Sakuno pasara mucho tiempo con la abuela, ya que contrafabulan juntas, igual que cuando estaba mamá y pasaba mucho rato con la abuela mi pobre padre salía perdiendo en todo...)- _Suspira- _acepto.

-Sumire- _Sonríe triunfalmente- _Así me gusta.

-Sakuno- Obaa-chan

-Sumire- Dime

-Sakuno- Y ¿Por qué yo?

-Sumire- Por el entrenamiento que tuviste tanto aquí en Japón, como en Australia.

-Sakuno- Y ¿por qué frente a Tezuka- buchou?

-Sumire- Por eso mismo. Por haber sido tú entrenador hace dos años atrás.

-Sakuno- Comprendo

-Sumire- _con aire misterioso- _Aparte no será con el único que te haré enfrentar

-Sakuno- _sorprendida- _¿qué?

-Sumire- así es. Ya que quiero que te enfrentes a otra persona, antes de que te puedas enfrentar contra Tezuka.

-Sakuno- Y ¿quién sería?

-Sumire- Solo te puedo decir que él volvió de América y que lo conoces muy bien.

-Sakuno- _con signos de interrogación_

-Sumire- _Suspira- _ah- Echizen Ryoma.

-Sakuno- _Sorprendida y al mismo tiempo que Hiroshy- _¿Ryoma?

-Hiroshy- _Sorprendido y al mismo tiempo que Sakuno- _¿Echizen?

-Sumire y Sakuno- _Mirando a Hiroshy- _Y tú ¿cómo lo conoces?

-Hiroshy- _Nervioso- _ja aja ja – Es una larga historia, jajajajajajajajajajajajaja, aunque seguro que lo confundí, jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- (Casi metí la pata O.O)

-Sumire- (Entonces, puede ser que él si se acuerde)- Entonces Sakuno que me dices

-Sakuno- Esta bien, obaa-chan

-Sumire- Que bueno.

-Hiroshy- (Estupendo, me pregunto si él se acordara, no creo, pero en fin tengo bastante tiempo para juntar a esta parejita). n.n

-Sakuno- Por cierto obaa-chan

-Sumire- dime

-Sakuno- y sobre la escuela

-Sumire- _sorprendida- _¿qué pasa con eso Sakuno?

-Hiroshy- Saku-chan quiere saber si esta solucionado lo de la matricula, acuérdate que en Australia termino el primer semestre. Por lo tanto esta un semestre adelantada.

-Sumire- jajajajajaja, era eso.

-Sakuno y Hiroshy- O.O

-Sumire- Bueno, eso ya esta solucionado y solo tendrás que tomar ingles y unos dos ramos más, y lo demás que te quede de tiempo será para el entrenamiento y para los niños obviamente, ya que todos los otros ramos fueron convalidados, así que no te preocupes y ya en el segundo semestre entras a clases oficialmente

-Sakuno- entiendo

-Sumire- _Mira a los niños- _Será mejor irnos a casa para que coman algo y así descansen como corresponde ya que mañana será un día muy agitado

-Sakuno- _se levanta y toma a Mark en brazos, mientras que Sumire toma a Sakura en brazos, ya que los niños se habían quedado dormidos-_ Entonces vamos.

Ya iban cerca de la puerta cuando Sakuno se da vuelta a ver a Hiroshy y le dice

-Sakuno- Hiroshy toma las maletas y apúrate, bye. – _Y sigue caminando._

-Hiroshy- _reaccionando- _¿Qué, oye ESPE... ¬¬ Tramposa.

Y se ve a un Hiroshy chibi llorando a cantaros con muchas maletas a su alrededor y a una Sakuno chibi riéndose.

**----------RYOMA----------**

-Ryoma- Ya legue

-Karupin- meow - _ Y pasa entremedio de las piernas de Ryoma_

-Ryoma- Hola Karupin.

En eso se escucha.

-Nanjiroh- ¡Ryoma llegaste!

-Ryoma- _Irónicamente- _No si me acabo de ir. ¬¬

-Nanjiroh- Más respeto jovencito.

-Ryoma- Cállate ¬¬

-Nanjiroh- _Murmurando- _Enano- Por cierto Ryoma

-Ryoma- ¬¬

-Nanjiroh- ¿Por qué tan tarde?. Tuviste una cita n.n

-Ryoma- ¡Oyaji!

-Nanjiroh- Al fin mi pequeñín es hombre.

-Ryoma- _Sonrojado y enojado- _¡Ya cállate quieres, madura de una buena vez!

-Nanjiroh- n.n Vamos jovencito no te enojes, y solo dime quien fue.

-Ryoma- Ya te dije que no tuve ninguna cita, Oyaji, mada mada dane- _Y se va a su pieza._

-Nanjiroh- n.nU Oye no te vallas y contéstame ¬¬

Le iba a contestar, pero es interrumpido por...

-Rinko- Nanjiroh, ya deja de molestar a Ryoma, tan solo llevamos dos días de haber vuelto y ya lo estas molestando.

-Nanjiroh- n.n Si no he hecho nada.

-Rinko- ¬¬ Ya te lo dije amor, o sino...

-Nanjiroh- ¬¬ ¡O sino que!

-Rinko- (A mi nadie me mira así A M O R)- Quemo todas tus revistas.

-Nanjiroh- _pálido- _O.O ¡Jamás!- _Y sale corriendo_

En la pieza de Ryoma...

(Estupendo, no lleva ni tres días de vuelta y ya me esta molestando, y en lo único que sabe pensar es en las citas y en sus estúpidas revistas, no sé cuando va a madurar... aparte que el día que tenga una cita va hacer el día que la vuelva a ver- _con un semblante triste- _Y espero que sea pronto... y por cierto todavía no puedo entender aquel sueño que tengo hace días...)

-Karupin- _Mirando a Ryoma- _¿Meow?

-Ryoma- _Mirando a Karupin-_ Hola amigo

-Karupin- _Acurrucándose en las piernas de Ryoma- _¡Meow!

-Ryoma- _Haciéndole cariño al gato- _Sabes, estaba pensando en ella.

-Karupin- _Levanta su cabeza y abre sus ojos- _¿Meow?

-Ryoma- Si, pensaba en que cuando vuelva, quiero tener mi primera cita con ella

-Karupin- ¡Meow!

-Ryoma- Y también... – _Serio- _en aquel sueño que tengo hace días.

-Karupin- ¿Meow?

-Ryoma- Así es, todavía no se lo que significa ni quienes son esos dos niños, de lo único que puedo asegurar, es que son un niño y una niña y que pueden tener alrededor 3 años.

**Flash Back**

**----------California EE.UU.----------**

En un patio muy grande, lleno de árboles de naranjo se ve a un niño con una niña jugando **_(Para que no anden perdido, es la casa que sale en la película del Príncipe del Tenis, en donde sale Ryoga, la del crucero)._** En donde el niño después de un rato sube a un árbol y ayuda a la niña a escalarlo también. Y se sientan los dos en una rama.

-Niña- _Mirándolo- _¿Qué haces?

-Niño- _Alcanzo una naranja- _¿Qué no es obvio? ¬¬

-Niña- Pesado n.nU- _Y le da vuelta la cara._

-Niño- _La mira O.O, sonríe y saca dos naranjas y se vuelve a sentar a su lado- _Toma- _Y le ofrece una naranja._

-Niña- ¿mm?- _Y lo mira nuevamente._

-Niño- Toma es para ti.

-Niña- _Toma la naranja, y cuando le iba agradecer se da cuenta que el pequeño se la esta comiendo así, sin pelarla- _¿Por qué te la comes así? O.O

-Niño- ¿mm, ¿Así como?

-Niña- ¬¬ con cáscara, cuando es mala la cáscara.

-Niño- Nada que ver, come.

-Niña- Esta bien- _Desconfiadamente como un poco de ella- _¡Es dulce!

-Niño- _Sonríe sin que se de cuenta la niña y de manera cariñosa dice- _Tonta.

-Niña- ¬¬ - _Se da media vuelta a él y le da un besito en la mejilla provocando un sonrojo en ambos y le dice- _Gracias

-Niño- _Sonrojado ¬/¬ -_No hay de que – _Y mira a otro lado y sonríe. Y en ese momento siente una cabecita apoyada en su hombro, la mira y se da cuenta que ella esta jugando con sus pies y que también tiene un sonrojo por lo nerviosa que estaba en esos momentos, y decide apoyar su cabecita sobre la de ella._

-Niña- _Cuando siente la cabecita de él sobre ella le pregunta- _Prométeme que siempre vamos a estar juntos.

-Niño- _Tomándole su mano y entrelazando sus dedos- _Te lo prometo- _Y recibiendo como recompensa un besito en la comisura de sus labios, sellando así una promesa para siempre._

**Fin Flash Back**

-Ryoma- _Se despierta de golpe- _¿Pero?...- _Se relaja- _Rallos me quede dormido recordando. ¿Quién será esa niña y por qué ahora, ¿Significara algo?- _Viendo hacia el despertador- _Las 6:00 a.m.- _Sarcásticamente- _Estupendo, ahora no voy a poder conciliar el sueño, mejor me baño y como algo.

**----------SAKUNO----------**

(Otra vez aquel sueño, ¿Qué significara, ¿Quiénes son esos niños?)

-Voz- ¿Saku-chan?

-Sakuno- ¿mm?- _Y ve hacia la puerta_

-Voz- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Sakuno- Claro que sí Hiroshy.

-Hiroshy- _Entrando y una vez que llega a su lado se sienta en la cama- _¿Qué sucede Saku-chan, ¿Otra vez ese sueño?

-Sakuno- Así es

-Hiroshy- ¿Y te acuerdas de algo?

-Sakuno- No, todavía no se que quiere decir y quienes son esos niños.

-Hiroshy- Comprendo- (Pensé que habías recordado)- Saku-chan

-Sakuno- Dime

-Hiroshy- Es mejor que duermas, son las 6:00 de la madrugada y tienes que descansar, ya que hoy es el ranking.

-Sakuno- Sí, y muchas gracias.

-Hiroshy- Tranquila, descansa todo lo que quieras, yo me encargare de los niños- _Se levanta y camina hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla._

-Sakuno- Hiroshy.

-Hiroshy- Dime.

-Sakuno- Gracias

-Hiroshy- ¿Por qué?

-Sakuno- Por estar conmigo

-Hiroshy- _Sonríe dulcemente-_ siempre estaré a tu lado Imôtosan

-Sakuno- Te quiero oniisan

-Hiroshy- Yo también- _Y se va_

-Sakuno- (Gracias por estar conmigo, no sé que haría sin ti)

**----------RYOMA----------**

_Acostado en la terraza –_ (Por salir apurado olvide mi almuerzo. Pero en todo caso de que alego, si ni siquiera me dan comida oriental. En cambio ella, siempre me preparaba un bento para mí, sí, SOLAMENTE PARA MÍ. Cuanto la hecho de menos. Pero más le vale volver, o sino, voy a buscarla, para casarme con ella, ya que no pienso dejar que otro la tenga. A parte que no pienso estar toda mi vida comiendo comida occidental... ba, será mejor dejar de pensar e ir a cambiarme, ya va a comenzar el ranking.

**----------SAKUNO----------**

(¡Oh cielos, ya se me esta haciendo tarde, será mejor levantarme, ducharme, comer algo e irme con los niños, menos mal que Hiroshy se llevo mis maletas. Así que lo único que tengo que hacer es juntarme con él y con mi obaa-chan en las canchas).

**----------TOMOKA----------**

-Tomoka- Amy

-Amy- Dime

-Tomoka- ¿Has sabido algo del alumno nuevo?

-Amy- sí, y no es alumno, es alumna

-Tomoka- Entiendo, y ¿cuándo empieza las clases?

-Amy- Por lo que se, estaría con nosotros oficialmente desde el segundo semestre.

-Tomoka- _Sorprendida- _y ¿Por qué no antes?

-Amy- al parecer porque le convalidaron los ramos. Pero eso sí, no se cuales clases tiene. Pero al parecer llegaría a nuestro curso.

-Tomoka- (¿Y que va hacer en ese tiempo libre?)- Bueno, gracias

-Amy- De nada... Por cierto Tomoka

-Tomoka- dime

-Amy- El ranking ya va a empezar.

-Tomoka- Es cierto- _Agarra sus cosas-_ nos vemos.

-Amy- Sí, nos vemos- _Con gotitas en la cabeza._

**----------NARRADORA----------**

Ya en la cancha, podemos ver que están todos reunidos, llega Sumire-sensei junto con Tezuka e inui, y detrás de ellos se ve a un joven de unos 19 o 20 años, pelo negro con unos visos entre verdes pero también un poco azulados y unos ojos de gato color verde esmeralda que a medida que la mirada es más intensa van cambiando de color, ya que se van poniendo un poco mas oscuros y que incluso se pueden llegar a ver de un color azul, con unas zapatillas deportivas blancas, un jeans azul y un poleron blanco, que dice capitán en su espalda, pero adelante en la parte superior izquierda dice Equipo Australiano, y sale un símbolo de una raqueta con una pelota.

-Tomoka- _Acercándose a Horio- _Cariño

-Horio- Dime

-Tomoka- ¿Quién es él?

-Horio- _Viendo a este muchacho, pero sin poder leer bien lo que dice su poleron-_ no lo sé ¿por qué?

-Tomoka- es que- _con corazones en los ojos- _es tan guapo

-Horio- _Celoso- _no es para tanto

-Voz- Valla parece que alguien esta celoso

-Tomoka- Konichi wa momo-sempai

-Momoshiro- Konichi wa tomo-chan

-Tomoka- y ¿los demás?

-Momoshiro- Ya van a llegar, Eiji-sempai me llamo y dijo que venia en camino con Oishi y que se habían encontrado con Fuji-sempai, así que ellos ya vienen en camino

-Horio- Y kaoru

-Momoshiro- no se nada de mamushi- _y justo en ese momento siente un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral._

-Voz- _detrás de momo- _ tzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz, ¿a quien le dices mamushi, baka?

-Momoshiro- _poniéndose pálido y tragando saliva, pero recuperándose al instante-_ a quien va hacer mamushi

-Kaoru- Repite lo dicho grandísimo animal

-Momoshiro- ¿a quien le dice animal, mamushi?

-Kaoru- _sarcásticamente- _a quien va hacer, pues es obvio que al que esta frente mío, baka.

-Momoshiro- Oye más respet...-_no pudo continuar porque se escucho_

-Voz- 20 vueltas alrededor de la cancha ¡Ahora!

Los dos miran muy sorprendidos a Tezuka y Momoshiro responde.

-Momoshiro- Oye eso es injusto, él empezó- _y señala a Kaoru_

-Kaoru- ¿qué yo empecé, eso es mentira, tú fuiste el que comenzó todo

-Tezuka- ¡silencio, son 30 vueltas.

-Momoshiro- oye, ya no eres el capitán, no puedes mandarnos ¬¬.

-Tezuka- ¬¬ Pues fíjate Momoshiro que en este momento soy el capitán y como capitán, me gusta la disciplina, en especial en mi lugar.

-Momoshiro- _tragando saliva_

-Tezuka- y te informo que este es mí lugar, así que ahora son 50 vueltas y para los dos ¡AHORA!

-Momoshiro y Kaoru- ¡Sí capitán!- _y comenzaron a correr pero antes..._

-Ryoma- _llegando- _Mada mada dane

-Voz- ¡Echizen!

-Ryoma- ¿mm?

-Tezuka- Son 10 vueltas

-Ryoma- O.O – _iba alegar pero se da cuenta que iba a perder, así que comienza a correr_

-Momoshiro- ¡Te lo merecías Echizen

-Kaoru- Tzzzzzzzzz

-Tezuka- Son 70 vueltas para ustedes dos.

-Momoshiro y Kaoru- O.O ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?

-Momoshiro- (Ni modo será mejor correr, o sino salgo perdiendo)

-Kaoru- (TZZZZZZZZZZ, Me las pagarán ¬¬)

-Ryoma- _pasando al lado de los dos y sin que lo oiga Tezuka- _mada mada dane sempais- _y sale corriendo con los otros dos persiguiéndolo. _

**----------SUMIRE----------**

-Sumire- Estos chicos nunca cambiaran- _Con gotitas en la cabeza_

-Hiroshy- _Con una gota gigante en la cabeza- _Obaa-chan, ¿ellos siempre han sido así?

-Sumire- lo que acabas de ver es la nada comparado con otras veces

-Hiroshy- ¡ja!- (No quiero ni imaginármelos como serán realmente)- _y suspira_

-Sumire- Hiroshy

-Hiroshy- _mirando a Sumire_- ¿mm?

-Sumire- Tu te trajiste las raquetas ¿cierto?

-Hiroshy- así es

-Sumire- y por cierto a que hora piensa llegar esta niña , porque se demora tanto, espero que llegue antes de que se den cuenta las instrucciones.

-Hiroshy- Tranquila ya debe estar por llegar- (vamos, apúrate, ¿Por qué te demoras tanto, es que nunca aprendes)

-Sumire- En Australia ¿era así?

-Hiroshy- Ni te lo imaginas

-Sumire- _con una gotita- _no pienso hacerlo

-Hiroshy- _Mirando a todos y luego a su reloj- _obaa-chan

-Sumire- _mirándolo- _dime

-Hiroshy- mejor da las instrucciones, ella va a llegar en unos 7 minutos más, aparte que los chicos ya están por terminar- _y la mira con los ojos cerrados y con un aire misterioso_

-Sumire- _con varios signos de interrogación- _(¿y este como sabe?)- _sonríe- _(no has cambiado nada, y me alegro de eso. Y sobre todo de que seas un soporte para Sakuno, ya que lo necesita…..aunque estoy segura que cierta personita –_mirando a un chico con gorra blanca-_ pensara que tu eres su rival más grande, ya quiero ver como terminara eso y sobre todo saber que harás)- _y ve como se va caminando Hiroshy hacia la salida de seigaku y sonríe mientras se dirige a la cancha para así dar las instrucciones._

**----------SAKUNO----------**

(oh, cielos ya se me hace tarde, haber, los niños están vestidos y comieron. Solo me queda por guardarles algo para que coman, unas bombillas junto con su mamadera, aunque conociéndolos no creo que la quieran a excepción de Sakura, quien es la más regalona en especial cuando quiere que la mimen en cambio a Mark le da vergüenza tomar mamadera cuando hay gente. Bueno, por si acaso les llevo unos vasos. Listo, y solo me faltaría guardar unos pañales si es que llegaran hacer falta, y unos polerones por si hace frío. Y eso sería todo)

-Sakuno- niños vamos

-Sakura- kaa-san **-_(okaa-san)_**

-Sakuno- dime

-Sakura- ¿va a jugar?- **_(¿vas a jugar?)_**

-Sakuno- _poniéndole sus botitas-_sí, así es

-Sakura- ah

-Mark- kaa-san- **_(okaa-san)_**

-Sakuno- dime

-Mark- ¡pueyo evar pedota?- **_(¿puedo llevar pelota?)_**

-Sakuno- no te preocupes, donde obaa-chan hay muchas- _y le amarra los cordones de las zapatillas_

-Mark- ta ben- **_(esta bien)_**

-Sakuno- Listo- _y mira el reloj- _oh cielos, vamonos ya estamos tarde- _se pone su parca, la misma con la cual apareció en seigaku el día anterior. Toma su bolso, las llaves, abre la puerta y luego la cierra, obviamente cuando están todos afuera y así toma la mano de los niños y sale corriendo para llegar al paradero y tomar un bus, pero a mitad de camino. _

-Sakura y Mark- ¡KAA-SAN! - **_¡OKAA-SAN!_**

-Sakuno- _se detiene de golpe- _¿Qué sucede?

-Sakura- oy……………..an…sa….da………..- **_(estoy cansada)_**

-Mark- O………. am….ben- **_( yo también)_**

-Sakuno- Lo siento niños, a ver, vengan – _y toma a los dos en brazos, uno a cada lado y sale corriendo nuevamente hasta el paradero en el cual estaba justo un bus que alcanzo a tomar._

**----------HIROSHY----------**

(Ya debe estar por llegar. ¬¬ esta niña nunca cambia, menos mal que le traje las raquetas y la vestimenta. – _mira su reloj y luego a un bus que se venia acercando- _obaa-chan ya debe estar por terminar las instrucciones.- _y el bus para en el paradero- _ya era que llegara, justo a tiempo. Solo se cambia y esta lista. _Y el bus se va y deja a Sakuno con dos niños a su lado, cruzan la calle y se saludan_)

-Hiroshy- ¬¬ ya era hora que llegaran.

-Sakuno- lo siento pero me quede dormida. n.n

-Hiroshy- n.nU ya me lo imaginaba

-Sakuno- por cierto y ¿obaa-chan?

-Hiroshy- debe estar terminando de dar las instrucciones así que mejor apúrate.- _no termino de decir, cuando ve que Sakuno esta corriendo con los dos niños , que por más van volando- _¡SAKUNO!

-Sakuno- _se detiene de golpe- _¿Qué quieres? ¬¬

-Hiroshy- no me mires así – _ya al frente de ella- _dame el bolso y a los niños y toma tus raquetas y ve a cambiarte.

-Sakuno- _con vergüenza y con muchas gotitas en la cabeza- _lo siento, jiji

-Hiroshy- ya andate, nos vemos en la cancha- _tomando el bolso y a los niños_

-Sakuno- Gracias- _toma su bolso y antes de irse le da un beso a Hiroshy, el cual se sonroja, y le dice a los niños- _Sakura si tienes hambre o sed dile a oyaji que te de algo, ya que hay cosas para comer en el bolso y Mark cuando quieras jugar dile a obaa-chan que te preste una pelota de tenis. Nos vemos en las canchas.- _sale corriendo y hace señas con las manos._

-Hiroshy- (nunca cambias)- bueno será mejor irnos con obaa-chan y esperar a okaa-san.

-Mark y Sakura- ti –**_(Si)_**

**----------SUMIRE----------**

-Sumire- Bueno chicos eso seria todo. Ahora quiero que preparen la cancha, hagan un precalentamiento y luego comienza el ranking.

-Todos- ¡Si!- _y se fueron a preparar._

-Sumire- _mirando su reloj- _(¿Por qué se demora tanto?)

**----------NARRADORA----------**

Luego de aquello Sumire ve de lejos a Hiroshy y a los niños y se acerca a ellos. Hiroshy le dice que saku-chan se esta cambiando. y así comenzaron hablar, pero lo que no sabían era que un chico de ojos de gato los miraba de reojo, hasta que:

-Voz- ola- **_(hola)_**

-Ryoma- ¿m?-_ y mirando a la pequeña-_ Hola- _y sin saber porque sintió un inmenso cariño hacia ella y hacia el pequeño que estaba a su lado-_

-Sakura- Mida onii-chan ed – **_(Mira onii-chan, él)_**- _Apuntando a Ryoma con su dedo- _ed amido mio- **_(él, amigo mío)._**

-Ryoma- _sin poder creer lo que escuchaba pestaño_

-Mark- ¿Ti?- **_(¿si?)-_** _Mirando muy sorprendido a su hermana._

-Sakura- ti, oni-chan- _**(sí oni-chan)- **y abrasa la pierna de Ryoma, sin saber que era observada por 3 personas que no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos._

-Mark- _Mirando a Ryoma_- tu ombre- **_(Tu nombre)_**

-Ryoma- _Mirando a Mark- _¿m?

-Sakura- _jalando su pantalón suavemente- _tu ombre. Ed mio e saku…. Saau……. Saku…… saku…..r…..**_ –(tu nombre, el mio es Saku…. Saau…. Saku… saku……r…….)_**

-Ryoma- ¿Sakur?- _muy sorprendido por el nombre_

-Sakura- a

-Ryoma- a te llamas Sakur

-Sakura- No

-Ryoma- ¿e?

-Sakura- Saku………. Sakur……a

-Ryoma- _sonriendo a sus adentros-_¿Sakura?

-Sakura- Ti- _**(si)- **y se le tira para abrasarlo y Ryoma sin saber porque la toma._

-Mark- _un poco celoso porque su hermana tenía toda la atención dijo- _Mark

-Ryoma- _mirando al niño que abrasaba su pie de una forma confusa._

-Mark- ombre Mark- **_(nombre Mark)_**

-Ryoma- _sonriendo e hincándose para estar a su altura, baja a Sakura de sus brazos quien comienza hacer puchero y Ryoma le hace cariño a los dos en sus cabecitas y dice- _muy lindos sus nombre, yo me llamo Ryoma.

-Sakura- _Muy feliz- _indo- **_(lindo)_**

-Mark- ti- **_(si)_**

Y los dos se abalanzan sobre Ryoma, haciendo que este pierda el equilibrio y caiga con los dos niños agarrados de su cuello. Mientras que a unos metros de esta escena se podía ver a una entrenadora muy sorprendida y que luego en su rostro se formo una sonrisa, pero eso sí, solo fue por un momento ya que pronto volvió a estar sorprendida, pero esta vez estaba mirando a dos personas que estaban a su lado y que eran sus dos nietos. Y lo que más le sorprendió era la respuesta que tuvo cierto comentario que hizo Hiroshy, el cual estaba con una sonrisa bastante burlesca y una pobre Sakuno sonrojada a más no poder.

-Hiroshy- Ves tengo razón- _y comienza a reírse._

-Sakuno- ¡Ya cállate!

-Hiroshy- _se acerca a Sakuno y le susurra en el oído- _OH, vamos, dime que no te gusta verlo así con los niños.

-Sakuno- _sonrojada, le iba a contestar pero antes Hiroshy la interrumpe diciéndole_

-Hiroshy- Y espero que no armes un escándalo, ya que estoy seguro que no querrás que se entere antes de tiempo de que eres tú…………………..y………………..no querrás verlo con un ataque de celos por esa vestimenta que tienes puesta.

-Sakuno- _morada de la vergüenza, solo le alcanza a decir- _¡HENTAI!

-Hiroshy- _que da muy sorprendido y cuando le iba a contestar es interrumpido._

-Sumire- ¡Ya vasta los dos!- _y mira su reloj- _¡Hiroshy, ve a buscar a los niños, ya va a empezar el ranking y tú Sakuno ven conmigo!

-Hiroshy- _tragando saliva- _si obaa-chan- (ahora entiendo porque papá le tenia miedo, y porque siempre le decía vieja bruja igual que su mejor amigo, es terrible, buuuuuuuaaaaaaaaa)

-Sakuno- _suspirando y viendo de forma amenazante a Hiroshy antes de contestarle a Sumire- _Ya voy.

Y antes de separarse los dos, tanto Hiroshy como Sakuno se ven de una manera fulminante y posteriormente se van. Sin darse cuentas que todos tenían sus ojos puestos en ellos tres desde que empezaron con la discusión y de que habían tres personitas con ojos de gato mirándolos con una gigante gota que corría por su cabeza, y pensando al mismo tiempo los tres dijeron: ¡De la que se salvaron!

Después de unos 10 minutos podemos ver como comenzó el ranking y a unos pequeños observando el juego. Mientras que como el primer día, el bloque a esta listo con Horio como uno de los ganadores y titulares, el bloque b con Katsuo y Kachirou como ganadores y titulares también, por lo tantos hasta el momento ellos serian los elegidos en la parte masculina, mientras que con los bloque femeninos estarían listas, Alice Yoen, Setsuna Tsukasa y Sabrina, las dos primeras pertenecientes del bloque a y la última del bloque b. aunque a muchos les llamaba la atención aquella chica misteriosa que estaba con aquel chico y con esos pequeños. Pero para una persona no era nada del otro mundo, ya que cuando la había llegado junto con Oishi y Eiji y pasaron por su lado tuvo una ligera sospecha de quien podía ser ella, pero se confirmo aquello cuando la vio jugar, y ahí supo que era ella, y que había vuelto.

**FLASH BACK.**

Podemos ver a Fuji bastante sorprendido, como será que hasta abrió sus ojos. Cuando en eso diviso a Tezuka y decide acercarse para hablar algo.

-Fuji- si que ha mejorado.

-Tezuka- ¿m?

-Fuji- Sakuno. Ha mejorado bastante.

-Tezuka- así que te diste cuenta.

-Fuji- así es, su estilo de juego es muy distinto, ya que tiene delicadeza y sobre todo estilo.

-Tezuka- es cierto. Pero eso sí Fuji…..

-Fuji- _sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados- _dime.

-Tezuka- _observando el último punto de Sakuno- _no se lo digas a nadie. Ella no quiere que se enteren todavía.

-Fuji- comprendo. Pero dime ¿Ryoma se dio cuenta?

-Tezuka- _dando media vuelta- _No

-Fuji- comprendo

-Tezuka- pero si todo sale bien, pasado mañana o quizás mañana estarían enfrentándose los dos.

-Fuji- _dejando de sonreír y con los ojos abiertos- _será un partido muy interesante- _y vuelve a sonreír y a cerrar sus ojos._

-Tezuka- si

-Fuji- y tú, ¿te enfrentaras con ella?

-Tezuka- siempre y cuando le gane a Echizen.

-Fuji- comprendo- (y así sera)

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**----------SUMIRE----------**

-Sumire- bueno chicos hasta aquí queda el ranking por hoy. Asi que descansen y nos vemos mañana.

-Todos- ¡si!

-Sumire- Pueden retirarse.

Y es así como todos se retiran a los camarines. Y al rato después queda todo desocupado, sin nadie en la escuela.

**----------Segundo día----------NARRADORA----------**

Se ve a unos chicos mirando un partido que estaba por finalizar y que seria el último del bloque c. dando así por terminado y arrojando el resultado de Noah como otro chico perteneciente al equipo titular masculino. Mientras que en otras dos canchas están comenzando los partidos del bloque d y e. con partidos mixtos. Arrojándonos una hora más tarde los siguientes resultados. Emi Iwanami y Akane como titulares del bloque d femenino, a Dachi Fukae como titular del bloque d masculino. Mientras que con los resultados mixtos fueron, Sora y Yamato como titulares del bloque c. y una hora más tarde con los últimos partidos del día y de los penúltimos bloques, podemos observar que se agregaron como nuevos titulares Misao y Ranma.

Y ya al final de la jornada y antes de retirarse podemos ver a todos agrupados escuchando a Sumire.

-Sumire- Bueno chicos y chicas, mañana nos queda el último día del ranking, así que, los que faltan por terminar que seria el bloque d y e prepárense, ya que mañana cuando se enfrenten y quede un ganador para cada bloque, haré que se enfrenten ya termine siendo un partido mixto o no, y así veremos quien será el último integrante y capitán de cada equipo, así que chicos y chica a descansar. Pueden retirarse.

Se puede observar como todos se retiran y como hay muchas caras sin entender que rallos le ha pasado a la entrenadora ahora. Y a otros sin darle la más mínima preocupación a lo que pasa por su alrededor, ya que este muy concentrado tomando su adorada Ponta y alistándose para marcharse a su hogar.

**----------Tercer y último día del ranking----------NARRADORA----------**

Hace una media hora que han comenzado los dos últimos partidos que quedan en distintas canchas, en la cancha masculina podemos ver a un Ryoma jugando sin muchas dificultades, ya que su contrincante no es digno de tener un juego con él, o por lo menos eso es lo que piensa nuestro Ryoma, aunque interiormente pero muy interiormente reconoce que su oponente a sido mejor que los otros, con los cuales ha jugado, pero de todas maneras Mada mada dane. Y es así como podemos ver la victoria de nuestro príncipe, 6-1 6-0 6-0 y es así como queda finalista del último bloque esperando la hora en que tenga que enfrentarse con su ultimo oponente. Y después de esta explicación nos trasladamos a otra cancha en donde podemos ver a un Eji sorprendido, a un Momo sin poder creerlo y a un Inui escribiendo en su cuaderno. Y al resto que estaba observando los podemos ver con una boca abierta sin poder creer que tan rápido aya terminado el partido. Ya que solo alcanzo a durar 10 minutos. Y ella gano.

-Eiji- Es muy buen. ¿Quién será?.

-Inui- Le ha ganado a todos y hay un 100 por ciento de que ella sea la nueva capitana.

-Eiji- valla

y es así como vemos a un Ryoma acercándose tomando a su adorada Ponta.

-Ryoma- todavía no empieza- _pregunta de una manera desinteresada._

-Momo- Veras….

-Oishi- el partido termino 10 minutos después de haber empezado.

-Ryoma- escupiendo_ lo que estaba tomando y mojando a un momo que lo miraba con ganas de matarlo-_ ¡QUÉ!

-Eiji- Si, así es.

-Sumire- _acercándose a todos.- _Buenos chicos, tienen una hora para descansar y luego comenzamos con el ultimo partido. Retírense.

Y es así como todos se retiran sin poder creer lo que habían visto, y preguntándose mucho quien sería aquella chica. Sin saber que muy pronto su duda sería respondida. Y dejando a nuestro príncipe con una sonrisa en los labios. Y con un único pensamiento. _Una verdadera oponente._

Terminada la hora podemos ver como están todos reunidos en las canchas masculinas para poder ver el último partido que quedaba, y podemos ver como dos personas se acercan, entran a la cancha y en cada esquina correspondiente dejan sus cosas, sacan sus raquetas, y entra Hiroshy a la cancha como arbitro, sentándose en el lugar que le corresponde. Y es así como se acercan nuestros dos jugadores a la malla y se saludan, y es así como comienza el dicho y esperado partido de ellos dos.

10 minutos después podemos ver a un Ryoma sonriendo y a una Sakuno bastante segura de su juego.

-Ryoma- Eres muy buena, pero aún te falta mucho.

-Anónima- No cantes antes de tiempo Echizen.

Y es aquí cuando comienza el verdadero juego y comienza a costarle a nuestro príncipe poder mantener el equilibrio, y es así como trote por aquí y por aya, el primer set es ganado por Ryoma 6-5, pero el segundo es ganado por Sakuno 6-0, y podemos ver a un Ryoma bastante choqueado, pero que recupera su compostura al segundo.

Y ya en el último set podemos ver como Ryoma comienza hacer su boleada, la cual es respondida sin ninguna dificultad por esta chica, y es así como después hace su saque twist, y es aquí cuando el partido realiza un giro notable a favor de la chica, ya que sin saber como es que ella lo responde y le devuelve un saque twist mucho más potente.

-Anónima- Y ahora,¿ a quién le falta mucho?

-Ryoma- _solo la mira y luego sonríe-_ eso esta por verse.

Luego de aquello, se ve como ninguno de los dos da tregua en la cancha y como Ryoma a cada rato le tira un saque twist, pero se da cuenta que siempre es lo mismo, que ella siempre lo responde y que cada ves que lo devuelve es mucho más potente y que se le dificulta devolverlo, es por eso que decide cambiar de maniobra, y realiza un nuevo juego, la boleada b junto con el saque twist, el cual no lo esperaba ella, por lo que logra anotar un punto dando así un 4-5, y es aquí cuando todos gritan y dicen: ¡Ryoma va a ganar, pero de lo que nadie se dio cuenta fue de la sonrisa que realizo esta chica y en realidad la única persona que logro verla fue Tezuka.

-Tezuka- (¿que estas tramando pequeña?)

y es así cuando reanudan la partida hasta que todos queda plop cuando ven que ya están iguales 5-5 e incluso el mismo Ryoma la mira sin poder creer lo que paso.

-Anónima- acabas de apreciar El hechizo del ángel.

-Ryoma- m- (no me ganaras)- Mada mada dane.

Y es así como comienzan el último punto del partido, y vemos como ella lanza su tiro y a un Ryoma respondiendo pero en el momento que responde no sabe porque la mira a los lentes que ella tiene puestos y es ahí cuando siente que se debilita y se congela después de golpear la pelota y que luego ella hace un leve movimiento en su espacio y la pelota que iba justo para realizar un punto gira y comienza a dirigirse hacia la chica la cual se gira y hace una especie de abanico con la raqueta y se puede ver como se gira una especie de tornado alrededor de ella y como de su espalda salen unas alas y como cuando le da la espalda a su oponente ella coge con la raqueta la pelota en el aire y la mantiene con la raqueta mientras que da la vuelta y una vez que vuelve a estar frente a su oponente ella la golpea y la pelota se dirige a una velocidad inimaginable la cual no alcanza a ser contestada por Ryoma ya que este continuaba inmóvil y solo se recupera una vez que ella logra el ultimo punto, el cual le da la victoria. 6-5. Mientras todo esto pasaba todos miraban impresionados de aquel acontecimiento, jamás habían imaginado que fuera tan buen esta chica, ni siquiera los titulares que ya la habían visto jugar, en los días anteriores.

-Momoshiro- Le gano a...

-Eiji- pobre pequeñín.

-Oishi- espero que lo acepte como corresponde.

-Sumire- ¡Tezuka! Ya es hora

-Tezuka- Si- _y comienza a entrar a la cancha, mientras que todos lo miraban _

-Anónima- Buen partido, debo admitir que eres un excelente oponente.- _y le tiende la mano._

-Ryoma- (no lo puedo creer, ella me gano)- mm-

-Anónima- Pero que descortés eres, no deberías enojarte por bobadas al fin y al cabo solo es un juego- _y le guiña el ojo, acto que hace sonrojar a Ryoma, sin saber porque y a lo único que atina hacer es a bajarse la gorra_

-Ryoma- _Tendiéndole la mano- _bueno partido- _Pero al contacto ambos sienten un choque eléctrico que inconscientemente hace que ambos se miren a los ojos._

-Tezuka- ¡Echizen!

-Ryoma- ¿m?- _mirando a Tezuka, al igual que la chica_

-Tezuka. Es mejore que salgas de la cancha, aún queda un último partido.- _mirando ahora a Sakuno._

-Anónima- _Sonriendo- _comprendo.

-Ryoma- _mirando primero a Tezuka y luego a esa chica, logra comprender que a ese último partido se refería a ella. Y es así como se retira._

-Momo- Buen partido Ryoma.

-Ryoma- gracias

-Oishi- ¿estas bien Ryoma?

-Ryoma- Como nunca- _y sonríe sin que los otros se den cuenta._

Mientras que dentro de la cancha se escucha

-Tezuka- Espero que estés lista, porque ahora no será tan fácil.

-Anónima- siempre he estado lista.

Y es ahora como nuevamente todos se reúnen para poder observar lo acontecido y preguntándose si esta chica lograra vencer al ex capitán de Seigaku.

-Eiji- nya, Si la eligen para capitana, estoy seguro que harían lo correcto.

-Inui- pero…….

-Fuji- Abriendo sus ojos- Pero hay que ver si le gana a Tezuka.

-Ryoma- (Este será un excelente partido, ganale al ex capitán)

-Tezuka- Dentro de la cancha- Muéstrame cuanto has mejorado.

-Anónima- Pues claro. Buchou

Y es así como comienza el partido que lo definirá todo………………

**CONTINUARA………………………………………………..**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Primero que todo les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas por la tardanza que de hecho fue inmensa, pero la verdad es que cuando deje el aviso, yo tenia planeado subirlo cuando se los prometí, pero justo calzo que se hizo un paro en la universidad y después quedamos justos con la semana de pruebas, así que tuve que dejar el fanfic de lado, y así estuve todo este tiempo con problemas de fuerza mayor, como será que en Julio mi madre estuvo hospitalizada justo las dos semanas que yo tenia de vacaciones como será que un amigo tuvo que ayudarme con la carga académica ya que no cabeza tenia para eso, pero gracias a Dios ya esta mucho mejor y no alcanzo a estar el mes en el hospital, y ahora esta recuperándose de apoco, pero gracias a Dios va muy rápido. Pero bueno, después de tanto tiempo aquí traigo el segundo capitulo, y espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado. Y a continuación comienzo con los reviews:**

**cherrymeems** Te agradezco de todo corazón que estés leyendo este fanfic, y bueno no puedo decirte todavía si son o no hijos de Sakuno, así que tendrás que esperar todavía, pero eso sí me e encargado de dejar algunas pistas en este capitulo mostrando o dando a entender que son en realidad Sakuno y Hiroshy. Y siento por la demora, pero al fin aquí esta la actualización, espero que te guste. Y muchas gracias por agregarme como autora favorita, te lo agradezco de todo corazón.

**Mondlicht Weasley**: Hola amiga, tanto tiempo, la ultima vez que hablamos fue por msn, y bueno, aquí esta el capitulo, al fin lo subí, así que espero que te guste. y ya sabes que te estoy apoyando como lectora. Besitos. Cuídate un montón.

**cynthiaXxCeReShItAxX:** Me alegro mucho que te guste, y bueno al fin ha llegado el segundo capitulo después de tanto tiempo, espero que te guste. y te apoyo, los profes de comp. Son tacaños, ellos ven lo que quieren y el alumno se aburre y para desaburrirse tiene que chatear a escondidas jijijijijijijiji. Viejos tiempos. Pero bueno. Cuídate mucho y que estés muy bien.

**3-CiNdY-3** Hola, me alegro que te guste y bueno ya no te haré esperar más, ya que al fin subi el segundo capitulo. Y me alegra mucho que te interese este fanfic, y espero que te guste este capitulo. Cuídate mucho.

**Karlyta:** Hola, me alegro que lo encuentres muy bueno, y bueno en este fanfic Sakuno tiene entre 16 y 17 años se supondría que esto viene después de los nacionales. ¿y si es madre? No te lo puedo decir todavía, pero si encontraras pistas en el transcurso de la historia, así que tendrás que esperar, y sobre Hiroshy, tampoco puedo decirte, pero en el capitulo en una parte ella le dice de una forma que te da a entender otra, espero que me hayas entendido, hasta yo misma me enredo algunas veces, pero bueno te dejo y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Y sorry por la demora. Pero al fin esta.

**scooky**: Hola, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo y que lo encontraras fabuloso. Muchas gracias. Y bueno al fin llego el momento en que estos dos se han encontrado, solo que no cara cara, pero si se han topado. Ya en el próximo todos sabrán quien es ella. UPS perdón di un adelanto. Jijijijijijijijijiji, y sip, a mi también me dio pena Ryoma, pero bueno, ahora ese sufrimiento será recompensado. Y la parte en que Eiji abraza a Ryoma y casi lo mata de asfixia, si que quedo buena, la verdad es que esa escena salio por sí sola, me alegra que te gustara. Muchas gracias. Y bueno espero ye guste el capitulo, y sorry por la demora , pero al fin ha llegado. Besitos y cuídate mucho. Bye bye.

**Slamina:** Hola, tantas lunas, ya se, hay un 100 por ciento que quieras matarme por la demora, pero al fin ha llegado el tan anhelado capitulo, jijijijijiji, pero bueno, es cierto, cuando uno lo lee, saca conclusiones adelantadas, comos era que cuando lo escribía a mi misma me pasaba eso, jajajajajajaja, y espero que el encuentro que ha tenido la parejita te guste o por lo menos sea de tu agrado. Y me alegro que el capitulo pasado te gustara y que lo encontraras intrigante. Y no te preocupes que hará a un Ryoma bastante posesivo, en especial con lo que se viene más adelante, UPS, de nuevo di un adelanto. Bueno, espero que te guste este capitulo y sobre el personaje, como podrás darte cuenta aquí todos participamos, así que podrás ver que a una de las chicas le puse mi nombre Sabrina, ahora me gustaría que me digieras como te gustaría que fuera ella físicamente n.n, y que uno de los chicos se llama como tu me dijiste Noah, que por cierto lindo nombre, y me gustaría que me dieras los apellidos de ambos, y como te gustaría que fuera él físicamente. Y espero que te guste más adelante cuando ya empiecen a participar mucho más en el fanfic.Y estaré esperando tu opinión sobre este capitulo. Bueno, cuídate mucho y besitos. Bye bye. )

**Viridiana** Hola amiga, tanto tiempo. Sorry, por la ilusión, pero al fin aquí traje el capitulo, espero que te guste y por cierto actualiza pronto mira que me tienes con unas intrigas en tu fanfic, que estoy segura que a todas nos tienes igual, y espero que te encuentres muy bien amiga en especial con ese bebe que ya esta apunto de conocer su madre. Y no importa si no sabes de técnicas sobre tenis, ya somos dos, n.nU, pero bueno, si quieres igual puedes participar dándome nombre y características físicas de los personajes que escojas, asi que ya sabes que estaré atenta. Bueno te dejo cuídate mucho y que estés muy bien. Besitos, besitos a tu bebe también. Bye bye.

**Neko-O**Hola, tanto tiempo y como podrás ver ya están agregados tus personajes y muchas gracias por la inspiración mira que se me estaba faltando, y espero que te guste este capitulo, estare esperando tu opinión. Cuídate muchos besitos. Bye bye.

**Laila:** Hola, gracias me alegro que lo encuentres bueno, y haré todo lo posible por mejorar mi ortografía, pero la verdad este comp. No me ayuda mucho con eso, buuuuuaaaaaaa, de repente no salen palabras que necesito, buuuuuuuuaaaaaaaa, pero buscare con diccionario en mano, jajajajajajajajajajajajaja. Y que bueno que te grade la idea de que los lectores participen, a mi m,e encanta, y es cierto también nos ayuda a las escritoras con el trabajo, y como podrás ver esta tu personaje agregado, ya en el capitulo que viene vendrá la descripción de cada titular. Y como puedes ver ella se quedara en seigaku, no pienso darles buenas jugadoras a otros equipos muajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, bueno volviendo al tema n.n, te agradezco mucho que confíes en mí y daré lo mejor de mí para que estés orgullosa de tu personaje. ) y espero que te guste este capitulo, cuídate mucho bye bye.

javiisi: Hola, tanto tiempo, pero bueno al fin llego el capitulo, y como habrás leído, te habrás dado cuenta que este tu personaje agregada, y por cierto es un muy lindo nombre, a mi también me gusto. y me alegro que te guste el fanfic, bueno espero que este capitulo también te guste, y ahí veremos si ella es pareja de Fuji, ¿te gustaría?. Bueno estaré esperando tu opinión. Cuídate mucho y que estés muy bien.

**Les agradezco a todas por el apoyo que me han brindado y haré todo lo posible por no demorarme, pero no les aseguro nada solamente que este fanfic tiene para rato de hecho ya tengo los nombre de todos los capítulos y son 29, sin contar prologo y epilogo, así que verán que tienen para rato, espero que les guste este capitulo. Cuídense mucho y muchos besitosssssssssssssss. Hasta el proximo capitulo. Bye bye. Y espero m,e perdonen por la demora.**

**-Ryoma- Y que te hace creer que te perdonaran.**

**-Narradora- facil, porque soy la escritora.**

**-Ryoma- Solo en tus sueños.**

**-Narradora- u.u No te hago nada porque eres el protagonista de la historia.**

**-Ryoma- tampoco te atreves.**

**-Narradora- estas seguro?**

**-Ryoma- si**

**-Narradora- ya veras cuando hable con ÉL.**

**-Ryoma- _sorprendido- _con quién?**

**-Narradora- con tu padre y le cuente que ya eres todo un hombre.**

**-Ryoma- _traspirando- _no te atreverías.**

**-Narradora- sin contar que le diré a Tezuka que te haga un buen entrenamiento que te hace falta, que le a Inui que te prepare el mejor jugo del mundo y sin contar que hablare con……………**

**-Ryoma- _pálido- _Por favor no.**

**-Narradora- y hablare con Ryoga, quien aparece en el siguiente capitulo. UPS, metí la pata.**

**-Ryoma- _Choqueado- _No. Por cierto siempre la metes.- _y sale corriendo._**

**Y podemos ver a una narradora rodeada de llamas y con raqueta en mano persiguiendo a un chibi Ryoma que esta palído.**

**RYOSAKU 4REVER.**

**MATTA NE.**


	4. ¿La tenho del tenis?

Disclaimer: Los personajes que he usado en mi fanfic no me pertenecen...aunque me encantaría que fuera así, ya que a esta hora ya tendría a Ryoma y Sakuno casados jijijijijijijiji...si no que le pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi, yo solo los he tomado prestados para poder escribir mi fanfic, espero que les guste. Y le aviso de antemano que no saquen conclusiones antes de tiempo... después sabrán todas las dudas que tengan jajajajajajajajajajajajaja. Y les aviso también que hasta ahora Ryoma no sale con su verdadero carácter, pero si todo sale como lo tengo planeado lo más probable es que más adelante se vea su carácter de chico frío, aunque eso se vera al transcurso de la historia.

Letra _cursiva _acción que hacen los personajes.

Cuando sale paréntesis es algo que están pensando.

Cuando sale **paréntesis **es alguna acción que explica el mismo personaje cuando esta narrando el mismo sin un dialogo.

Cuando sale _**paréntesis **_es cuando esta autora anda interrumpiendo el fanfic. (MADA MADA DANE) Y también cuando de alguna explicación de lo que está haciendo un personaje.

Cuando sale _**paréntesis**_ es lo que quiso decir un niño.

Cuando sale --------**Narradora------- **es el cambio de escena y hablan distintos personajes.

Palabras en japonés:

**-chan:** diminutivo que se le agrega a los amigos, en la familia o con mujeres, es para referirse a alguien más pequeño que tú. Es informal y se pone al final del nombre, ejemplo sakura-chan.

**Senpai: **Es para referirse a compañeros mayores que uno.

**Onii-chan:** Hermano mayor.

**Onii-san: **Es laforma formal de decir hermano mayor.

**Imôtosan: **Es la forma formal de decir hermana menor.

**Mada mada dane: **Aún te falta mucho.

**Mamushi: **Serpiente.

**Buchou: **Capitán.

**Baka: **Tonto.

**Otosan:** Padre.

**Oyaji:** Padre.

**Okaa-san:** Madre.

**Konnichi wa:** significa Hola o Buenas tardes.

**Capitulo 3: ¿La tenho del tenis?.**

**-------NARRADORA-------**

Y es así como comienza el partido que definirá todo. En el cual se sabrá si Sakuno será la persona indicada para llevar a Seigaku a la victoria, junto con los demás miembros del equipo, pero sobre todo con el amor de su vida.

-Tezuka- en la cancha- Se nota que has entrenado.

-Anónima- Pues claro. Buchou, ¿acaso creías que dejaría de hacerlo?

-Tezuka- no.

Todos miraban el partido, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos miraban, puesto que veían un increíble partido, donde las técnicas expuestas por cada oponente eran inimaginables.

-Tomoka- (¿A quién me recuerdas?).

-Sumire-sensei- (Jamás imagine que pudieras superarte tanto. Tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti Sakuno. Tenlo por seguro mi pequeña.).

-Ryoma- (¿Cuál será su verdadero potencial?. De verdad es una gran jugadora. Pero aún no entiendo que fue aquello que sentí cuando le di la mano, porque con ella, y porque se me hace tan familiar, es como se la conociera desde hace mucho.).

-Momoshiro- (Es realmente increíble, jamás pensé que existiera otras persona, aparte de Fuji, Inui y Ryoma que pudiera competir de aquella manera con Tezuka, y menos que esta persona fuera una mujer. Si que esconde un gran potencial en ella).

-Kaoru- zzzzzzzzzzz. El potencial de ella no se compara con el de ninguno de nosotros. Ella esta superando todo tipo de barrera.

-Fuji- _sonriendo y con sus ojos cerrados-_ Eso es cierto. Aparte que si te das cuenta, no se muestra para nada cansada o agotada.

-Hiroshy- (Demuestra quien eres Saku, demuéstrales que ya no eres la misma y que has evolucionado en estos años).-0 – 15 para Seigaku.

-Oishi- Logro anotar Tezuka.

-Eiji- Siiiiii…….- _Gritando a todo pulmón-_ ¡Vamos Tezukaaaaaa!

-Fuji- No cantes victoria tan pronto Eiji.

-Todos- _Mirando a Fuji._- ¿mm?

-Inui- _Observando a esa chica-_ (Ya veo, esta analizando a su oponente).

Después de aquella breve conversación entre titulares y ex titulares. Quienes estaban expectantes a lo ocurrido dentro de la cancha. Y en donde ya la cuenta estaba en 2 – 4 a favor de Seigaku. Y ante esto todos estaban felices puesto que daban por concluido el partido que se realizaba en una victoria digna para Seigaku, pero no contaban con que acabado este set que le daba la ventaja a Tezuka, el partido tomaría un giro de 360 grados.

-Tezuka-_ Mirando a Sakuno en la banca contraria-_ (¿Qué estás tramando pequeña?, ¿Qué es lo que escondes?, este no es tu verdadero potencial, yo se que hay más) –

Y ahora verían todos aquel giro que partiría en este mismo momento.

-Anónima- (Creo que ya es hora de mostrar mi verdadero potencial buchou, y de que sepas cuanto he mejorado)- _Preparándose para partir el set, se detiene y mira a Tezuka-_Espero que estés listo, ya que desde ahora no se te hará tan fácil ganar. –_ Y sonríe de manera misteriosa._

-Tezuka- Ya era hora de que te decidieras a mostrarme la verdadera jugadora que eres, no por nada fuiste la mejor capitana del equipo de tenis de Australia, ángel.- _Y sonríe._

Ante esta confirmación, ninguno de los expectantes podía creer lo que escuchaban, puesto que jamás imaginaron que ella fuera una de las capitanas de tan grandioso equipo de tenis. Y menos la mejor, puesto que ni siquiera el uniforme de tenis que estaba utilizando decía Australia, ni tampoco en los días anteriores, puesto que ella vino cada día con distintos uniformes, pero con ninguno que saliera Australia.

-Inui- Ya veo.

-Todos- ¿mm?- _y mirando a INRI, como leída su libreta de anotaciones._

-Inui- Era por eso que se me hacía conocida algunas de sus técnicas.

-Momoshiro- ¿A que te refieres?.

-Inui- Ángel, japonesa, 16 años actualmente, 1,65 de altura. Mejor tenista y capitana del equipo Australiano. Nadie conoce su verdadero nombre, ni su vida privada, solo se sabe que sus padres fueron uno de los mejores tenistas. Gano siete campeonatos internacionales realizados en Australia. Y sus demás trofeos han sido en partidos individuales, en los cuales represento a su país en España, Bélgica, Brasil, EE.UU., Chile y Japón. Antes de irse a Australia, ella gano dos de los trofeos más importantes en Japón. Posteriormente se radico en Australia junto a su familia, en donde no se supo de ella hasta siete meses después, en un partido nacional, donde la gente la conoció como la nueva capitana del equipo Austriaco.

-Todos- O.O

-Eiji- Si que te tomas muy enserio tu trabajo. U.u.

-Inui- _Sonrojado-_ Siempre se debe tener información sobre los futuros oponentes o sobre los nuevos jugadores.

-Momoshiro- Ya nos dimos cuenta- O.O –

-Ryoma- (Si que es buena).

-Hiroshy- (n.n Ya comprendo porque le dicen el rey de los datos. Si que da miedo. Menos mal que Saku se encargo de guardar su nombre, o sino a estas alturas ya estarían todos enterados. U.u pobre Imôtosan).

-Fuji- _sonriendo-_ pero estoy seguro que no solamente por eso se te hace familiar INRI, estoy seguro que la has visto en otro lugar.

-Inui- ¿A que te refieres?.

-Fuji- _abriendo sus ojos-_ a que no solamente se conoce con aquel apodo de ángel, sino que hay otros más que existen, pero ella sobre todos esos apodos tiene uno más importante. –_y vuelve a cerrar sus ojos y a sonreír-_

Todos volvieron a guardar silencio, puesto que comenzaba nuevamente el partido. En donde se podía ver a Tezuka realizando su mejor arma, la zona Tezuka en donde así le pudo devolver la pelota a Sakuno, solo que no contaba con que ella realizaría su misma técnica aplicándole además un saque twist, anotando así a su favor. Ante esto nadie lo podía creer, ya que era casi imposible que otra persona realizara aquella misma técnica. Estuvieron así un buen rato en donde al final estaban 4 – 4 iguales. Continuaron jugando y mostrando nuevas técnicas a sus interlocutores presentes. Hasta llegaron al punto decisivo que definiría al ganador de aquel encuentro.

-Tezuka- Te felicito, has mejorado bastante, pero me has sorprendido más aún realizando mi propia técnica.

-Sakuno- Gracias buchou. Y eso que todavía no has visto mi mejor técnica.

-Momoshiro- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¿Todavía hay más?

-Kaoru- zzzzz. Cállate tonto o nos vas a dejar sordos a todos.

-Momoshiro- a quien le dices que se calle mamushi.

-Kaoru- _Gritando a todo pulmón- _QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ.

-Ryoma- Mada mada dane.

-Momoshiro- _Gritando- _ Y tú no te metas Echizen.

-Kaoru- Que no grites.

-Momoshiro- Cállate mamushi.

-Oishi- n.n Por favor calmense los dos, no armen problemas si no quieres salir perdiendo.

-Kawamura- Chicos por favor hagan caso.

En eso se sienten unas risitas. Jijijijijijijiji, jajajajajajajaja. Y todos se detienen a observar a unos niños que se reían.

-Sakura- o iste onii-an- _**(Lo viste onii-chan).**_

-Mark- ii Iôtoan- _**(si Imôtosan).**_

-Sakura y Mark- _Señalando a Kaoru-_ amuhi.- _**(mamushi).**_

Esto ocasiono que todo se rieran, incluido nuestro Ryoma. Y terminando con un pobre Kaoru más que avergonzado. Cuando se estaba creando el ambiente para una nueva pelea entre Kaoru y Momoshiro, todo fue interrumpido. Puesto que se escucho.

-Anónima- Este es mi punto.

Lo que ocasiono que todos volvieran a dirigir su atención al partido y ver como era derrotado su ex capitán por aquella chica, la cual en el momento que Tezuka lanzaba su disparo, este siente como se le paraliza el cuerpo al mirar por una fracción de segundo los ojos de Sakuno, quien llevaba puestos sus anteojos negros, para así cubrir su verdadera identidad de todos. Y es ahí cuando a Sakuno le vuelven a aparecer sus alas, pero esta vez no se da vuelta, sino que se agacha y en el momento que se esta preparando para saltar, ella recibe la pelota y en ese momento en el aire se da dos vueltas iluminándose alrededor de ella y cuando la devuelve la hace realizando un saque twist, el cual a la vez iba con una potencia increíble y velocidad asombrosa, el cual le da la victoria, quedando así como capitana del equipo femenino. En el momento que la pelota marco el punto de victoria, Tezuka recién siente que se puede mover, y antes esto solo sonríe dándose cuenta que su alumna había sobrepasado toda barrera que en un tiempo presento. Haciendo que se destacara como una excelente oponente y capitana. Porque aquel puesto solo se lo merecía ella, nadie más.

-Momoshiro- Le ga….

-Oishio- le gano…. No puede ser.

-Kaoru- zzzzzzz.

-Kawamura- Como se debe sentir.

-Ryoma- (Capitán)- Mada mada dane.

-Momoshiro- _Mirando a Ryoma-_ ¬¬

-Ryoma- u.u

Mientras que en la cancha.

-Tezuka- _Dándole la mano a Sakuno-_ Buen partido. Jugaste bien.

-Anónima- Gracias. Tú también jugaste bien.

-Hiroshy- _Acercándose a ella, y abrazándola-_ Felicidades.

-Anónima- _Correspondiéndole- _Gracias.

Cuando en eso que se estaban preparando para salir. Detrás de un árbol se ve a una sombra que tira una pelota amarilla hacia los niños, quién siente algo que se dirige hacia ellos es tanto Sakuno como Ryoma, quienes se dirigen corriendo hacia ellos, llegando primero Sakuno, quien los abraza, y tirándose encima de ellos Ryoma, para que así no les llegue el impacto de aquel objeto, pero a pesar de aquello, esta pelota si le llega a alguien, pero sin causarle ningún daño, a excepción de lograr quitarle las gafas. Todos quedaron impactados con aquello, Hiroshy corrió hacia Sakuno y los niños, al igual que el resto del equipo y entrenadora.

-Hiroshy- _llegando a su lugar- _Koi. ¿Estas bien?.

-Anónima- _tapándose los ojos con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra hace hacia un lado a Hiroshy-_ Tranquilo estoy bien. Ve a los niños y a Echizen.

-Hiroshy- _Haciendo lo que le habían pedido, se acerca a Ryoma y a los niños, quienes estaban debajo de Ryoma. Puesto que Sakuno al momento de recibir el impacto, callo un poco más lejos de ellos.- ¿_Estas bien?.

-Ryoma- _Levantándose un poco y dejando ver a unos niños que se aferraban a él y no lo querían soltar.-_ Si.

-Hiroshy- _Viendo que los niños no lo querían soltar-_ que bueno. Y los niños ¿como están?

-Ryoma- _Logra soltar al niño de él para revisarlo pero la niña estaba aferrada a él y no había forma de soltarlo- _Mark esta bien, sin ningún rasguño.

-Hiroshy- ¿Y Sakura?. – _viendo como ella se aferraba de Ryoma y sin querer soltarlo, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver como después Mark se vuelve a tirar encima de Ryoma, para que este lo vuelva abrazar._

-Ryoma- _Soltando un poco a Sakura- _Sakura, deja revisarte para saber si te paso algo –_pero aún así la niña no lo soltaba.- _princesa, déjame revisarte, por favor.- _ante esto Sakura accede, mostrándole así una carita llena de lagrimas en sus ojitos, lo que provoco en Ryoma un cariño inmenso para ella y para su hermano que también lo tenía abrazado. – _No tiene nada tampoco, ambos están bien. ¿Y ella como esta?. – _Señalando a aquella chica, que no sabia por que sentía un cariño inmenso._

-Hiroshy- _acercándose nuevamente a ella- _Se encuentra ……..

Pero es interrumpido por una pelota, que lo rosa.

-Voz- Pues claro que ella se encuentra bien, no por nada es la Tenho del Tenis.

Ante aquella voz que interrumpe a Hiroshy, todos lo miran y ante lo oído ven todo a aquella chica que se estaba levantando con ayuda de Tezuka. Pero hubo una reacción que nadie logro ver en ella, puesto que para Sakuno oír aquello la hizo abrir mucho los ojos y sentir una molestia muy grande por haber atentado contra los niños. Pero si no hubiera sido por Ryoma, quien sabe como hubieran resultado las cosas.pero bien sabía quien era esa persona que oso tirar aquella pelota de tenis.

-Hiroshy- (Tú).

-Oishi- (Espero que no hallan problemas ahora).

-Voz- _Con voz áspera - _Veo que has vuelto.

-Momoshiro- (Ese…… ¿que hace aquí?). – _Y de repente sin saber por que se vuelve a mirar a Ryoma, quien todavía estaba con los niños, pero este se notaba tenso al mirar a quien estuvo a punto de golpear a los niños. – _Ryoma….

-Ryoma- (¿Que hace aquí?).

-Anónima- _Con una voz mucho más áspera que la de él- _ ¿Que es lo que quieres Jin?.

-Jin- Tu sabes muy bien.

-Anónima- ¿Y era necesario venir acompañado?.

-Jin- _Sonriendo- _Para lo que esta vez quiero, claro que sí mi hermosa Emperatriz. O debería llamarte………

-Voz- Ryuzaki Sakuno, la Emperatriz.

Ante esto nadie podía creer lo que habían escuchado, puesto que jamás imaginaron que esa chica que estaba de pie dándoles la espalda fuera, aquella chica de dos trenzas, cariñosa y mala para el tenis, nadie daba crédito a lo que sus iodos habían escuchado pero sobre todo a lo que sus ojos miraban. En especial alguien que no podía creerlo, no podía creer que aquella hermosa mujer fuera el amor de su vida, por quien había vuelto, por quien estaba dispuesto a recorrer todo el mundo para encontrarla y traerla de vuelta junto a él, pero resultaba que ahora, ella estaba ahí junto a él. Pero lo más impactante es que ella le había ganado. Jamás imagino que fuera a evolucionar de aquella manera en el tenis. Si que era un digno rival.

-Hiroshy- _enojado_- ¡Cállate Jin. No digas tonterías.!.

Ante esto todos miraron a Hiroshy.

-Jin- _Mirándolo feo- _¡No me hagas callar, y menos si sabes la verdad. A parte que no me des ORDENES!.

-Voz- ¡Así es no le des ordenes a mi Jin!.

-Jin- Quien te crees que eres, si solamente eres su……..

-Sumire- ¡YA VASTAAAAAAAAAA!

Ante todo esto, todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Sumire- ¿A que has venido Jin?

-Momoshiro- ¡Si a que has venido.!

-Jin- ¡que le importa!

-Tomoka- _Quien estuvo en silencio todo el tiempo, puesto que no podía creer que aquella chica fuera su mejor amiga, y que sobre todo no le haya dicho nada de que volvía-_ (Por que Sakuno, porque no me dijiste que volvías. No puedes ser tú, ya que me lo habrías dicho.) – _Acercándose a Jin, quien no se dio cuenta de ella, puesto que sus ojos estaban todavía hacía una persona que le daba la espalda a todo el mundo, pero que su mirada estaba de reojo hacia el mismo Jin. La única persona que se dio cuenta de que Tomota se acercaba era Hiroshy, quien abrió los ojos ante lo que acontecería pronto, lo que lo hizo reaccionar y acercarse a Tomota, puesto que esta no iba con buenas intenciones hacia jin. Pero este al fin se dio cuenta, en el mismo momento que sintió una cachetada.- _Eres un mentiroso, ella – _señalando a Sakuno- _No es SAKUNO, ya que si fuera ella, yo me abría enterado de su regreso y no fue así.

-Jin- _Sin creer que aquella mocosa la golpeara, se le acerco peligrosamente a Tomoka- _Mocosa tonta, acabas de marcar tu sentencia. –_ Ante esto Jin estaba apunto de golpearla, pero Hiroshy agarra a Tomoka cayendo los dos al suelo, pero la mano de Jin fue detenida por……._

Nadie podía creer que Tomota le haya pegado una cachetada a Jin, pero que estaba pensando para reaccionar de aquella manera, si bien era cierto que ellas eran las mejores amigas, pero ella misma había dicho que hace tiempo que no sabía mucho de Sakuno, solamente que estaba bien. Pero nunca imaginaron que aquello llevara a reaccionar de aquella manera a Tomoka. Y la persona que jamás imagino aquello fue la misma Sakuno, quien al ver que su mejor amiga había cometido el mayor error al levantarle la mano a Jin, no dudo ni por un minuto en sacar su raqueta y recoger la pelota que con anterioridad le había arrojado Jin a los niños y lanzársela por atreverse a levantarle la mano a su amiga.

Todos vieron como una pelota viajaba a una gran velocidad la cual golpeo la mano de Jin, evitando así que la mano llegara a donde iba dirigida. Cuando la pelota llego toco el suelo, todos incluso jin miraron hacia donde estaba aquella chica, quien estaba un poco agallada, por lo tanto todavía no podían ver sus ojos.

-Jin- valla parece que la emperatriz se enojo, ¿Cierto Sakuno?.

-Sakuno- _Siendo observada por todos, comienza a reírse y luego habla, sin levantar todavía la mirada-_ Jamás, me oíste – _Y en esos momentos levanta la mirada y ahí es donde todos comprueban que aquella chica efectivamente era Sakuno. - _¡JAMÁS LE VUELVAS A LEVANTAR LA MANO A UNO DE MIS AMIGOS Y MENOS A LOS NIÑOS!.

-Jin- _Sonriendo-_ valla al fin sacaste esas garras Sakuno.

-Sakuno- que es lo que quieres Jin. Y más te vale decir la verdad.

-Jin- Vine por la revancha que me debes.

-Sakuno- _Sonriendo un poco arrogante- _Y ¿era necesario venir acompañado y armar todo ese alboroto?, a lo menos que no puedas contra mí en un partido, y es por eso que necesitas a tu amiga, ya que así crees que puedes ganarme, por favor, no me ganaste una vez, ¿que te hace creer que ahora si Jin?

-Jin- _Sonriendo mucho más arrogante que Sakuno – _eso ya lo veras preciosa. Solo que este partido será doble. ¿Cierto Kira?.

-Kira- Así es Jin.

-Jin- Así que prepárense para un partido doble Sakuno Y Hiroshy. – (Demuéstrame que es lo que has aprendido pequeña).

-Hiroshy y Sakuno- _Se miran de reojo y luego sonríen _– De acuerdo.

**-------RYOMA-------**

No puede ser, por que, Sakuno, si que has cambiado. De hecho estas mucho más bella que antes. Como me gustaría recuperar el tiempo perdido. Y desde cuando aquella sonrisa y esa manera de hablar.

Así que tu eres la tenho del tenis, por eso también me eras sumamente conocida aquella técnica, estaba seguro de haberla visto, pero no me acordaba, pero ahora me acuerdo, la vi en una revista en EE.UU. en donde salías con el equipo de Australia, y decía que eras la pronta estrella a brillar. Que eras Japonesa, pero que tenias nacionalidad Americana, eso si que no lo sabia, mi pequeña Sakuno. Espero que tengas cuidado al jugar con Jin, y espero que me digas porque te demoraste en volver, y quien es ese chico que va a jugar contigo, cuando debería ser yo quien jugara, aaaaaaaaaa, **Mada mada dane Ryoma.**

**-------NARRADORA-------**

En eso podemos ver como Jin y su compañera se acercan a la cancha, pero antes vemos como Sakuno se acerca a Tomoka, quien se encontraba cabizbaja.

-Sakuno- _Al frente de Tomoka- _Espero me perdones por no avisarte que volvía, pero la verdad es que ni yo lo sabia, hasta que tuve la oportunidad de volver. Y perdóname por no hablarte hace tiempo y tenerte preocupada.

-Tomoka- _Ante aquello que escuchaba, sin previo aviso se tira encima de Sakuno y la abraza, a lo cual Sakuno corresponde.- _(Como puedo estar enojada contigo, si después de todo eres mi mejor amiga.)- Me alegro que hayas vuelto. Y por favor ten cuidado – _Se separan y Tomoka ve como su amiga se acercaba al lado de Hiroshy quien la estaba esperando a la entrada de la cancha para comenzar así el verdadero partido que decidiría todo. _– ¡GANA SAKUNO - CHAN!

-Sakuno- _Levantando su mano derecha – _Pues claro. – _y Sonríe de manera desafiante. Una vez al lado de Hiroshy – _Ryoma.

-Ryoma- _Mirándola y con los niños todavía al lado de él, pero ya más tranquilos, le responde – _Dime.

-Sakuno- Cuida a los niños por favor. –_ Y sonríe solamente para él, cosa que hace que nuestro Príncipe se sonroje y aquel sonrojo lo oculte con su gorra._

-Ryoma- No tenías que decírmelo, puesto que eso mismo iba hacer. Mada mada dane Ryuzaki.

-Sakuno- _Riéndose suavemente – _(No has cambiado para nada mi príncipe.) – Mada mada dane para ti Ryoma.

-Ryoma- _¬¬ - Pero sonríe de igual manera que Sakuno. – _(Demuéstrale quien eres mi princesa).

-Momoshiro- amor de jóvenes.

-Ryoma- _mirándolo de manera fulminante. _- ¬¬#.

-Momoshiro- n.n

-Sumire- ¡Momoshiro, déjate de molestar a Ryoma! – _Y agarrandolo de la mejilla, lo lleva a la cancha. _– Es hora de que hagas algo productivo y seas arbitro.

-Momoshiro- _Un panico inmenso hacia Sumire – _Si. T.T – (Me las pagaras Ryoma ¬¬#).

-Ryoma- Mada mada dane.

Ya en un lado de la cancha se encuentra Hiroshy junto con Sakuno y al frente de ellos Jin con Kira. Una vez listos, Momoshiro da la partida. Mientras ellos jugaban. Todo afuera miraban aquel partido pero después de un rato escuchan.

-Sumire- No se pierdan ninguna parte de este partido.

-Tezuka- Este será un partido jamás visto.

-Fuji- _Abriendo sus ojos – _Y será el decisivo.

Luego de escuchar aquello, todo prestaron a tensión al partido, incluso los niños, quienes en ningún momento se alejaron de Ryoma, ya que la niña estaba en brazos del y el niño abrazado a la pierna de Ryoma, pero tomándole una de sus manos. Todos miraban como Hiroshy y Sakuno respondían, pero lo que más les llamaba la atención era que en todo momento iban parejos. Cuando iban 3 a 3 ambos equipos se toman un tiempo, y se sientan en sus respectivas bancas.

-Sakuno- Imôtosan

-Hiroshy- Dime. Saku.

-Sakuno- Creo que ya es hora de jugar como corresponde.

-Jin- Kira ya es hora.

-Kira- Si Jin.

Luego de un pequeño descanso, ambos equipos vuelven a la cancha. Y quien parte sacando es Hiroshy, con un saque twist, el cual es respondido por Kira, con una técnica llamada el torbellino, pero lo que no contaba es que tanto Hiroshy como Sakuno realizaran la formación Australiana en la cancha, y que en el momento que se veía que Sakuno iba a contestar, es Hiroshy quien realmente contesta, pero esta vez con una boleada B. ganando así 15 – 0. y es así como continúan por un buen rato llegando a 5 – 5 cada equipo. Nuevamente parte el partido. Solo que esta vez quien parte es Sakuno, con un saque normal, pero Jin quien es el que lo recepta, hace un leve giro con su raqueta enviando así a la pelota de vuelta pero con muchas más potencia, haciendo que esta sea un poco más pesada de lo normal, Hiroshy la recibe, pero a todos les llama la atención que este no se haya movido de su lugar, sino que haya utilizado la misma técnica que Tezuka, (zona Tezuka). Y en el momento que la devuelve esta va mucho más rápida, pero lo que no esperaba era que Kira la interceptara y la devolviera con un saque twist. Pero a pesar de aquello se siente un viento que rodea a Sakuno, a quien le aparecen unas alas blancas, y esa así que con el hechizo del ángel. Sakuno la responde, hechizando de esa manera a Jin, pero lo que no contaba era que a Jin, esa técnica no le funciono, puesto que este sonrío y se la devolvió, ganando así ese set.

-Sakuno- No pude ser.

-Hiroshy- Saku

-Sakuno- Tranquilo.

-Jin- Y ¿esa es tu famosa técnica muñeca?. Pues fíjate que vas a necesitar más que eso para ganarme. Jajajajaja.

-Kira- Dense por enterados. PERDEDORES.

-Eiji- Vamos Saku – chan. No los escuches. ¡Tu puedes!

-Tomoka- _Con pancartas- _¡VAMOS AMIGAAAAAAAAAAAA!.

-Kawamura- _con raqueta en mano- ¡_QUEMAAAAAAAAA PEQUEÑAAAAAAAA.!. ESTOY QUE ARDEEEEEEE. – _pero se la quitan –_ ¿eh? O.o

-Oishi- Sakuno.

-Kaoru- zzzzzzzzzzz- (Vamos pequeña, tu puedes, si nos has ganado a todos, no puedes perder ahora. Zzzzzzzzzzz).

-Inui- Interesante. – _Y continua escribiendo en su cuaderno._

-Ryoma- _Con los ojos abiertos- _(Vamos Saku, tu puedes, no te rindas ahora. Ganale). – _Y sin saber por que abrasa más a los niños, quienes también se abrasan a él. _

-Fuji- _abriendo sus ojos- _Tezuka, fijate en Sakuno. – (Vamos, no te rindas ahora, yo se que tu puedes más).

-Tezuka- _Fijandose en ella – _Si, se ve algo cansada.

-Todos- ¿eh? O.O – _Y la miran._

-Fuji- Jin no se lo esta dando muy facil.

-Tezuka- Es mejor que así sea.

-Fuji- _Cerrando sus ojos. – _Tienes razón.

-Tezuka- Sakuno ganara.

-Fuji- estoy de acuerdo contigo, es solamente, que si es cierto ella a participado con oponentes mucho más fuertes, estoy seguro que no ha tenido la oportunidad de jugar tantos partidos seguidos en un mismo día, en especial con buenos oponentes, como lo fue con Ryoma, contigo y ahora con Jin. Estoy seguro que aquel agotamiento se debe as eso. Si no fuera porque él está jugando con Saku, estoy más que seguro que le hubieran ganado.

-Tezuka- _Sonriendo sin que se den cuenta. _– Fuji. Solo observa, todavía no han visto el verdadero potencial de Saku, y menos de Hiroshy. Ambos tienen mucho que enseñarnos. – (Aparte que ambos están acostumbrados a tener más juegos de lo normal en un día, sobre todo si cuando entrenan lo hacen juntos).

-Sumire- Es verdad. Tezuka tiene razón, aunque Sakuno este algo agotada, jamás te fíes con ella en eso. Puesto que te llevaras una gran sorpresa. Todavía Sakuno y Hiroshy no muestran lo que verdaderamente son. No por nada eran conocidos como la Dupla de Oro en Australia. Ambos han ganado peores partidos que este. Y creanme, han estado en peores aprietos.

Lejos de allí, escondido detrás de un árbol, teniendo una vista formidable. Se encontraba un viejo monje, viendo el partido. Ya que cuando su hijo lo llamo, no dudo por ningún momento en venir a comprobarlo con sus propios ojos………

_**Flash Back.**_

-Hijo- de verdad. Oyaji, Ellos han vuelto. Debes verlos jugar.

-Monje- O. Vamos Ryoga. No me estas bromeando. Ambos sabemos que Hiroshy fue a buscar a Sakuno a Japón para llevarsela a Australia.

-Ryoga- Es cierto eso. La verdad es que nadie sabe porque ambos tomaron la decisión de volver. De hecho en una oportunidad que tuve de hablar con Hiroshy, él no me quiso contar nada. Solo que volvían a Japón, que era lo correcto. Y la verdad es que me llamo mucho la atención. Puesto que Hiroshy tenia un excelente puesto en el equipo Australiano al igual que Sakuno. Pero me llamo mucho más la atención lo que me dijo.

_**Flash Back.**_

-Hiroshy- Creeme Ryoga. Es lo mejor.

-Ryoga- Pero porque, si tienes un buen puesto, al igual que Sakuno.

-Hiroshy- Ryoga.

-Ryoga- _Mirándolo. – _Dime.

-Hiroshy- _Con una mirada triste _– Creeme Ryoga, es necesario hacerlo, Sakuno necesita un cambio de aire. Necesita olvidarse de aquel accidente.

-Ryoga- (¿Que paso Hiroshy?, ¿por que ahora?). – _Pero no pregunto más puesto que supo que algo no andaba bien._

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

-Monje- Comprendo. Entonces es cierto todo lo que me has dicho. – (Que abra pasado para que aquello sucediera).

-Ryoga- Así es. Ahora solo tienes que estar atento para ir a ver algún partido.

-Monje- Tenlo por seguro.

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Vamos pequeña. Demuéstrale quien eres. Ganale, no por nada eres quien has llegado a ser junto a tu hermano. No por nada son los hijos de mi mejor amigo Kaede Ryuzaki, mi más grande rival en tenis, y sin contar a su madre Naomi Ryuzaki, la mejor amiga y rival en el tenis de Rinko. Vamos niños tienen que ganar y demostrar de que están hechos es hora de brillar.

Mientras aquel recuerdo pasaba en la mente de este monje que veía atentamente este partido. Se ve a Sakuno y a Hiroshy mirándose de reojo junto con una sonrisa.

-Sakuno y Hiroshy- (Es hora de mostrar de que estamos hechos. ¡Por nuestros Padres!).

Y se ve como Kira lanza y como Hiroshy responde, pero esta vez, es él quien ocupa el hechizo de ángel, pero al responderla esta pelota va a una velocidad jamás vista la cual anota 15 – 0. Luego se ve como es que Sakuno lanza la pelota, Jin la intercepta, pero antes de devolverla, esta hace un giro y sale de su raqueta, dándole la vuelta a Jin y anotándose. En ese momento Jin, observa su mano y luego a la pelota, la cual todavía estaba rodando en el piso, dejando así una marca. Lo cual lo hace sonreír.

-Jin- (Ya era hora de que jugaran de verdad. Vamos pequeña ganame.).

llegando así 30 – 0. Saca Hiroshy, pero esta vez con un saque twist. Y quien lo intercepta es Kira, devolviéndoselo, pero antes de que la pelota intente de pasar la malla para que pueda ser respondida por Sakuno, esta hace un leve movimiento con su raqueta, haciendo que la pelota se devuelva a una gran velocidad y anote. Quedando 45 – 0. Todos miraban sin comentar nada entre ellos, como era que el partido había tomado un nuevo giro. Finalmente se ve como Sakuno golpea la pelota, en el ultimo set que les quedaba. Esta, lanza la pelota de forma normal, pero igualmente a una velocidad que un oponente común y corriente no podría contestar, pero Jin no era de esos, por lo tanto se lo contesta, pero realiza un movimiento leve que hace que la pelota cambie de rotación y vaya mucho más pesada hacia Hiroshy, este aplica nuevamente el hechizo del ángel y devuelve la pelota, haciendo que vaya mucho más pesada, y Kira, a pesar de aquello la responde, aplicando la técnica fantasma, la cual en una milésima de segundo sin que nadie pueda observar, provocando que nuevamente la pelota cambie de rotación, pero también haciendo que el peso sea doble y que vaya a una velocidad mucho más pesada. Pero lo que nadie imagino fue lo que vieron con sus ojos, puesto que solo vieron como tanto Sakuno como Hiroshy se iluminaban y colocándose ambos en el centro, para responder, Sakuno hace la misma técnica de Tezuka, pero esta se inca un poco colocándose por detrás de ella Hiroshy e realizando la misma técnica se ve como ambos reciben la pelota , dan una vuelta y en aquella vuelta hacen un leve movimiento de raqueta y al volver casi al frente de sus oponentes, devuelven la pelota, ganando de esta manera el punto y con esto el partido. 7 – 5. Todos quedaron impactados con lo que habían presenciado, en especial Jin, quien se les acerca y les toma la mano.

-Jin- Buen partido.

-Sakuno- Gracias.

-Kira- Espero se repita.

-Hiroshy- Dalo por hecho.

-Jin- _Dándose vuelta y mirando a Sumire y a Tezuka- _Bien, cumplí mi trato – _Con esto dicho, todos lo miran sin entender nada, a que se refería con aquello. – _Es tan listos para hacerse cargos del equipo. Tezuka, pasaron la prueba final. ¿Qué dices?.

-Tezuka- _sonríe, y luego dice – _Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pasaron la Prueba Sakuno y Hiroshy. Bienvenidos al equipo.

-Eiji- _Muy feliz – _Nyah! Saku –chan gano siiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

-Momoshiro- Impresionante.

-Fuji- Tenias razón Tezuka.

-Tezuka- ¬¬.

-Ryoma- (Ganaste, cuanto me alegro mi pequeña. Si que eres formidable, digna de llamarse la Emperatriz.). – _Pero algo en ese momento lo saca de sus pensamientos, puesto que siente un pequeño ronquido. Y cuando mira hacia uno de sus hombros se da cuenta que Sakura se había quedado dormida en sus brazos y muy abrazada de él. –_ T.T – _Y es peor aun cuando siente otro pequeño ronquido en su otro hombro y se da cuenta que ambos se quedaron dormidos. – _Mada mada dane.

-Momoshiro- ¡Ya cállate!. Me tiene arto con tu frasecita. u.u

-Ryoma- ¬¬ Baka.

Pero todo es interrumpido por una Sakuno que no comprendía nada y que miraba como su hermano hablaba con Jin, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-Sakuno- _Gritando y haciendo que todos la miraran – _¡ALGUIEN PUEDE EXPLICARME QUE SUCEDE!. ¡A QUE SE REFIEREN CON QUE PASAMOS LA PRUEBA!. ¡Y TU HIROSHY QUE SABES!.

-Hiroshy- _Sintio un escalofrio recorer su esplanda- _Ve…… Veras….. Saku…. Lo… qu..e..pa…sa ….es ……. Que….. – (TT.TT TT.TT TT.TT TT.TT TT.TT TT.TT TT.TT TT.TT TT.TT).

-Jin- Todo fue planeado.

-Sumire- Así es. La verdad es que nos pusimos de acuerdo desde antes con Jin. Sobre este partido. Hiroshy solamente sabia hasta ahí. Puesto que en ultimo momento decidimos q….

-Tezuka- _Interrumpiendo a Sumire- _que fuera u partido de dobles. La verdad Sakuno, es que, para saber si efectivamente podrías hacerte cargo como capitana del equipo femenino, necesitábamos a otras personas que lograran sacar todo tu potencial. Puesto que jugar con Ryoma o conmigo, no lograría aquel cometido. Fue por eso, que hablamos con Jin, para que de alguna manera realizara algo que te molestara. Y como nosotros no sabíamos muy bien que era aquello. Hiroshy nos ayudo, diciéndonos que si se hacia una especie de atentado contra los niños, se lograría sacar todo lo que tu eres. El problema fue, que como a Hiroshy se le estaba pidiendo que fuera el entrenador del equipo femenino y posteriormente trabajara con Inui con el masculino, era necesario conocer su potencial, fue por ese motivo que se decidió realizar un partido doble.

-Sakuno- _aguantándose las ganas de golpear a Hiroshy. Y de manera amenazante - _¡HI RO SHY! _-_ ¬¬

-Hiroshy- _Pálido y tragando apenas. – _Yo creo que mejor me voy – _Intenta de escapar pero no lo logra, puesto que una pelota lo detiene asi que solo traga saliva – _(Ya tenia razon mi padre cuando decia: "Nunca hagas enojar a una mujer". Oyajiiiiiiiii).

-Sakuno- ¬¬# - No creas que te escaparas Hiroshy.

Y se ve a una chibi Sakuno enviando un montón de pelotas de tenis a un chibi Hiroshy, quien tiene un mar de lagrimas y esta evitando todas las pelotas que Sakuno le envía. Mientras que todos observan O.O.

-Sumire- Que vergüenza.

Y así paso la tarde, entre peleas de Sakuno con Hiroshy y todos riéndose una vez acostumbrados.

-Sumire- Reunanse todos. Es hora de nombrar ambos equipo.

-Todos- SI.

-Tezuka- Nombralos Inui.

-Inui- Los integrantes del equipo masculino son; Horio _**(Segundo año B. mide 1, 70).**_ Katsuo _**(Segundo año B. mide 1, 72)**_. Kachirou _**(Segundo año B. mide 1, 72 )**_. Noah Uchiya. _**(Cabello plateado corto y liso. Profundos ojos negros. Su tez es blanca. Mide 1,80. Es musculoso y tiene un piercing en la ceja derecha. Va en segundo año A. Y esta enamorado de Kysami. El problema es que no sabe como declararse.).**_ Odachi Fukae _**(Cabello negro y corto. Sus ojos son grises, tez blanca, y mide 1, 77. Va en segundo año. A. Está enamorado de una de sus compañeras.).**_ Yamato _**(Cabello Rubio claro de ojos azul color intenso. Mide 1.75. Le atrae una chica de tercer año B. y él esta en tercer año C.)**_ Ranma _**(Cabello Azul oscuro. Con algunos destellos color plata. Va en segundo año D. mide 1,77. Tez blanca.)**_. Y el capitán del equipo es Ryoma Echizen_**. (Mide 1, 77. Esta en segundo año A, y futuro compañero de clases de Sakuno.). **_

-Tezuka- El equipo femenino es; Alice Yoen. _**(Cabello Castaño largo, con mechas rojas. Va en tercer año, es la novia secreta de Fuji, y es amiga de Eiji. Mide 1,63. 17 años)**_. Setsuna Tsukasa _**(Cabello largo hasta las rodillas, oscuro, una coleta baja. Su tez es morena clara. Es una chica muy linda, agradable y algunas veces tímida. 16 años, Mide 1.70 m).**_ Sabrina Kysami _**(Cabello castaño claro (tipo CCS) largo y liso. ojos color miel y tez blanca, mide 1,70. Es esbelta. Y muchos la catalogan como la típica niña buena. Peor no conocen su faceta de chica celosa, en especial con Uchiya, Aunque siempre aparenta que no le importa. Va en segundo año A)**_. Emi Iwanami _**(Cabello corto negro con partes rojas (no es teñido ni decolorado) hasta unos centímetros más abajo de los hombro y las puntas mirando hacia arriba. Ojos rojos/cobrizos. Es una buena corredora. Segundo año A. Su amor secreto es uno de sus compañeros. Mide 1, 65)**_. Akane Nokura _**(Cabello color rosa con algunos mechones morados. Ojos de color celeste. Segundo año C. mide 1, 64 y es hermana menor de Sora)**_. Sora Nokura _**(Cabello Negro largo hasta la espalda flaqueado, mide 1, 65. Cada vez que juega se lo toma en una coleta alta. Dejando algunas mechas de su cabello suelto. Va en tercer año B)**_. Misao Zut _**(Cabello negro largo hasta la cadera. Mide 1, 63. Se amarra su pelo en una coleta baja. Esta en tercer año C.)**_. Y la capitana es Sakuno Ryuzaki. _**(Segundo año A y futura compañera de clases de Ryoma).**_

-Sumire- El equipo Masculino tendrá como entrenador a Inui. – _Ante esto los antiguos miembros del equipo de Seigaku hacen una mueca bastante asquerosa. – _Mientras que el entrenador del equipo femenino ser Hiroshy. – _El aludido al sentir su nombre y escuchar los piropos de todas las chicas, comienza a saludar y a darles besos en la mano de cada una de ellas. Pero es detenido por Sakuno, quien lo agarra de una oreja._

_-Sakuno- Compórtate quieres._

-Hiroshy- estas celosa_ – con muecas-_

-Sakuno- Yo no voy a ser la que tendrá problemas_. – en tono de burla. Ante eso Hiroshy solo traga._

_-_Hiroshy- Tramposa-¬¬.

-Sakuno- u.u

-Sumire- (Estos niños no cambian n.nU) – Bueno continuando con lo dicho, una ves que ambos equipos tengan un nivel igual de entrenamiento, posteriormente pasarán a ser un solo equipo. Lo que hará que tengan entrenamientos mixtos y con ambos entrenadores. Eso seria todo. Los entrenamientos oficiales partirán mañana. Así que aprovechen estos don días que le quedan de clases y el fin de semana para recuperar energías. Pueden retirarse.

-Todos- si.

Y es así como los nuevos integrantes se van a cambiar de ropa. Cuando en eso Sakuno se acerca a Ryoma.

-Sakuno- Muchas gracias por cuidarlos Ryoma- _Y le da una preciosa sonrisa._

-Ryoma- de nada –_ pero agacha un poco la cabeza para cubrir su sonrojo._

-Sakuno- Hiroshy

-Hiroshy-_ Viendo a Sakuno- _¿m?.

_-_Sakuno- Toma a Mark, para que Ryoma pueda cambiarse.

-Hiroshy- _Acercándose y tomando a Mark- _Valla se quedaron dormidos.

-Sakuno-_ Tomando a Sakura- _Así es, al parecer estaban muy cansados. –_Y ve como Hiroshy va caminando hacia Sumire. _– Gracias Ryoma._ – Y se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero este hace un leve movimiento y Sakuno termina dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios. Cosa que hace que Ryoma se ponga muy colorado y se tape con su gorra._

-Ryoma- No hay problema.

-Eiji- _Muy contento-_ ¿Porque no nos vamos a un lugar a celebrar la llegada de Sakuno y las victorias de Ryoma?

-Oishi- Es una buena idea. Pero….

-Kawamura- ya es tarde. Porque no mejor lo celebramos mañana.

-Sumire- Estoy de acuerdo. Aparte que tanto Ryoma como Sakuno deben estar cansados. Mejor dejémoslo para mañana.

-Eiji- _Muy contento y saltando-_ Nyah.

Y con aquello todos se van a sus casas para descansar. Y planear aquella fiesta. Y bueno, el monje, este se fue a su casa antes de que su pequeño hijo llegara y no lo viera.

-Monje- (Lo lograron pequeños).

Y es así, como después de unas horas Ryoma esta en la tina, descansando un rato el problema es que ese descanso para nuestro príncipe es dormir.

**-------RYOMA-------**

(Sakuno, al fina has vuelto. Pero no me esperaba que estuvieras acompañada de aquel chico, que por cierto quien será. Pero de que me preocupo, por lo menos no ahora, que por lo menos tengo algo, puesto que me dio un beso). Y con esos pensamientos me quede dormido…

**Flash Back. **

**----------California EE.UU.----------**

Se ve como una niña lleva de la mano a un niño, al patio de la casa de este. Y una vez alejados de todo. Le dice-

-Niña- Tengo algo que contarte.

-Niño- _El sin mucho interés dice. – _Que cosa

-Niña- Pues veras – _Nervioso y triste puesto que a él parecía no darle importancia. _– Es que mis Padres….. se van a otro lugar.

-Niño- Y eso que tiene que ver, si igual nos veremos.

-Niña- No. No nos veremos por mucho tiempo.

-Niño- _Abriendo bien sus ojos. – _A que te refieres.

-Niña- Veras. Mis padres se van a Japón y yo debo irme con ellos.

-Niño- _Ante aquello, sintió una triste inmensa, no podía ser que se la llevaran, no a ella. Ellos debían estar juntos. Como lo habían prometido._

-Niña- Es por eso que te traje algo.

-Niño_- mirándola_

-Niña-_ Le extiende una cajita, la cual el niño toma._

-Niño- ¿Que es?

-Niña- Debes abrirlo. Solo espero que te guste.

-Niño- Cuando lo abre. Salta un pequeño gatito himalayo a los brazos de aquel niño. Este mira muy sorprendido a la niña – Pero….

-Niña- Es para que no me olvides y siempre que estés con Karupin te acuerdes de mi y de lo mucho que te quiero.

-Niño- _Sonriendo. – _Baka.

-Niña- _Sorprendida por lo dicho._

-Niño- Nada ni nadie podrá hacer que me olvide de ti, puesto que siempre serás algo especial para mí. – _Y se acerca a ella. Y le da un besito cerca de los labios. –_ Arigatou. Es muy lindo. – _Y le hace un cariño en la cabecita al gatito, quien ante aquel tacto comienza a ronronear. – _Karupin.

-Niña- _Sonrojada. Después de un rato se tira en los brazos del niño. Quien la recibe sin ningún problema. _

**Fin Flash Back.**

(Que fue ese sueño. Porque nuevamente. Pero esta vez era otro. O rallos, será mejor salir, ya el agua esta algo helada. Sino quiero enfermarme).

**-------NARRADORA-------**

Y es así como después de aquello Ryoma se dirigirse a su cama para poder descansar. Pero cuando va camino a su pieza.

-Voz- valla jovencito, que hiciste que te demoraste tanto en el baño u.u

-Ryoma- Cállate. Déjate de pensar en tonterías. Madura de una vez. ¬¬#

-Nanjiroh- Hay Ryoma. n.n

-Ryoma- ¬¬

-Nanjiroh- Por cierto jovencito, como te fue hoy.

-Ryoma- No te importa – _y entra en su pieza como si nada._

-Nanjiroh- parece que bien – (Hay Ryoma, cuando vas a admitir tus sentimientos) –_ y después de aquello se va._

-Ryoma- _detrás de la puerta_ - al fin se fue ese viejo pervertido - _De repente siente como alguien se pasa por sus pies y cuando se agacha para ver a Karupin. Recuerda su sueño. _

-Ryoma- _Tomándolo en brazos-_ Sabes, hace poco volví a soñar con aquellos niños, la verdad no se que significa, pero esta vez estabas tú. – _Y lo mira_- ¿No me escondes nada Karupin?.

-Karupin- Meau. – (Ryo, si supieras que hay algo mucho más grande que te une a Saku.)

-Ryoma- Es cierto. Tu no puedes entenderme. –Y se acuesta en su cama con Karupin en sus brazos.

-Karupin- -.-U

Pero en otro lugar, específicamente en otra casa. Se ve a una jovencita durmiendo en su cama, soñando algo, que al parecer tampoco se acordaba del todo.

**Flash Back. **

**----------California EE.UU.----------**

-Niño- Toma es tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-Niña- Gracias. – _Y lo besa. Al abrirlo ve un colgante muy lindo, puesto que este tenia una raqueta junto con una pelota de tenis, aquel collar era de oro. La niña lo mira sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían._

-Niño- _sonrojado-_ Es para que cuando te vallas de mi lado, te acuerdes que siempre estaré pensando en ti.

-Niña- Arigatou. – _y lo besa en la mejilla. Pero cuando se iba a separar del. Este la abraza y le dice en el oído._

-Niño- Estés donde estés, pase lo que pasa, te prometo que cuando sea grande, sea como sea voy a viajar y te voy a ir a buscar para que esta vez si te quedes a mi lado y nada nos separe. Te juro que estarás por toda la vida junto a mi. – ante esto la niña solo asiente y llora en silencio, pero él se da cuenta, y con una de sus manitos levanta su cara y secas sus lagrimas – y no llores, porque no me gusta verte así, aunque continuas viéndote hermosa - ante esto ambos se sonrojan, y cuando la pequeña iba a viajar su cabecita, el niño no se lo permite, sellando así aquella promesa con un beso en los labios de ella. – (Siempre estarás en mi corazón.) – Y el también llora en silencio. – (Puede ser el ultimo cumpleaños ahora que pasemos juntos, pero veras como aquello será por ahora, porque no voy a permitir que te vuelvas a alejar de mi lado)

**Fin Flash Back.**

Luego de aquello Sakuno se despierta sobre saltada, ve para todos lados, pero una ves se tranquiliza.

-Sakuno- (Nuevamente otro sueño con aquellos niños, que será, que me querrá decir. Porque se me hacen tan conocidos.) _– Y llevándose una de sus manos toca un collar que estaba en su cuello, que daba la casualidad que era el mismo de sus sueños._ – (¿caso lo conozco).

Y con aquello en su mente vuelve a quedarse dormida, pero esta vez soñando con su Príncipe, que por cierto estaba mucho más apuesto que antes, y mucho más alto. Y así ambos se vuelven a dormir con un solo pensamiento en su mente.

-Sakuno y Ryoma- (Como me gustaría que pudiéramos estar juntos).

Al otro día, en la mañana en la casa de Ryoma, se sentía una voz bastante peculiar. Y muchos ruidos según Ryoma. y como no podía retomar el sueño, decidió levantarse, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando iba bajando las escaleras y vio a alguien que hubiera no preferido ver. Y este también lo diviso.

-Voz- Hey Chibi-suke.

-Ryoma- O.O

-Nanjiroh- Oh vamos Ryoma. Saluda a tu hermano.

-Ryoga- Eh vuelto.

-Ryoma- Ya me di cuenta ¬¬

-Ryoga- (Continua con el mismo humor de siempre) – _Y se tira a abrazarlo y darle coscorrones en su cabeza._

-Ryoma- _Intentando soltarse de su hermano_- ¡Ya suéltame!. ¡Déjame! ¬¬#

-Ryoga- Oh Vamos si yo también me alegro de verte. – _Y lo suelta. Pero se larga a reír junto con Nanjiroh._

-Ryoma- ¬¬# Par de desnaturalizados. – _Y con eso se va._

Luego se puede ver como Ryoma esta de un humor de perros en clases. Pero es que como se había atrevido. Ese Ryoga, lo iba a matar cuando volviera pues claro, nadie se tomaba las pontas del príncipe, bueno a excepción de una sola persona, y se ve como Ryoma sonríe de manera media tonta al imaginar a Sakuno. Pero recobra la compostura en un rato. Y así pasa todo el día. Y a la hora de irse, se ve a un grupo de reunido ahí. Quienes son Momoshiro junto con Ann, Eiji, Oishi, Tezuka, Kaoru, Horio, Tomoka, Katsuo, Kachirou Fuji, Ryoma y Sumire. Pero faltaban unas personas que para variar llegaban tarde. Cuando se ve como un chibi Hiroshy viene corriendo con unos niños detrás del y a lo lejos a una Sakuno envuelta en llamas y con raqueta en mano. Pero cuando llega donde los otros se tranquiliza un poco, pero mira de manera amenazadora a Hiroshy.

-Sakuno- Ya me las pagaras Hiroshy.

-Hiroshy- _Solamente traga saliva._ U.u.

-Voz- _con mucha alegría._ – ¡Has vuelto. Lo prometiste!

-Sakuno- _Al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar se da vuelta y ve a una persona abrazándola. Haciendo que ambas caigan al suelo._ – Ann – _Con mucha alegría le corresponde el abrazo._

-Ann- Al fin has vuelto, no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos.

-Sakuno- bueno al fin estoy aquí. – _Y ambas se levantan del suelo._ _Pero ambas son nuevamente botadas al suelo por Tomoka quien no había tenido la oportunidad de saludar a Sakuno como se debía. Y es así como las tres se largan a reír. Pero……_

-Eiji- Yo también quiero.

-El resto de las personas- NO- _demasiado tarde. Ya se había tirado encima de las chicas, el problema no fue que las hubiera aplastado, sino que todo lo contrario, se tiro demasiado tarde, puesto que las chicas ya estaban de pie observando a un pelirrojo pegado al suelo._

Ante esto todos se rieron. Ya estando listos, después de saludos y tallas. Ambos niños que vieron a Ryoma observando a Sakuno se alejaron de Hiroshy de manera sigilosa, y se acercaron a Ryoma, puesto que ellos querían estar junto a Ryoma. Y es así como lograron su cometido y cada uno a distinto lado de Ryoma, le tomaron la mano, y este al sentir unas manitos junto a él, los mira, y al verlos algo sonrojados y sonriendo, no es capaz de decirles nada, sino que les toma mejor la mano y luego les sonríe solamente a ellos de manera muy cariñosa. El problema es que ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta que aquella escena era presenciada tanto por Sumire como por Hiroshy.

-Hiroshy- (Has cambiado enano. Y me alegro. Serás un buen padre. Y estoy seguro que cuidaras bien a Sakuno. Pero no creas que te será tan fácil. Te haré sufrir un poco.) – y ante esos pensamientos se larga a reír. Pero es golpeado por Sumire. – jajajajajajaja- ¡Aush..!

-Sumire- Te lo merecías. – (No cambias. Jaja).

-Hiroshy- TT.TT

Y es así como todos van rumbo al restaurante de Kawamura quien los estaba esperando, para comenzar con la celebración, pero lo que no sabían era que estaban otras dos personas esperando……………….. Una vez llegaron y entraron casi todo, Ryoma es el último en entrar, y observa que todos están mirando hacia un lugar y cuando él también mira, ho ho, gran sorpresa……………..

-Ryoma- (¿Que hacen aquí?...) – O.O

**CONTINUARA………………………………………………..**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: No me digan nada, ya se. Me demore mucho, ya lo se TT.TT pero espero les guste este capitulo. Puesto que no me vi muy inspirada. pero espero sea de su agrado y que sobre todo aclare algunas dudas suyas. Sobre mi Madre, gracias a Dios, esta mucho mejor y salio de aquello como lo deje escrito en el capitulo anterior. Mi demora esta vez, fue producto de que la inspiración se me había ido, pero al parecer esta volviendo. Las e tenido muy presentes, puesto que siempre me decía, hay que escribir o te va a llegar. Pero bueno. La fin esta aquí el capitulo. Espero les guste cuídense mucho. Y a continuación comienzo con los reviews:**

_**Dany: **_hola tanto tiempo. Bueno al fin pude continuarla, espero te guste este capitulo y muchas gracias. Me alegra saber que encuentres buena la historia. Cuídate mucho. Bye bye.

_**Ranmalutik**___Bueno, aquí traje el tercer capitulo. (algo tarde, pero esta). Espero que ahora alguna de tus dudas queden algo claras. Pero te adelanto que se complicara más adelante no para ti sino que para Ryoma, ups. Otro adelanto. Pero bueno te dejo cuídate y espero lo hayas disfrutado. Y gracias por leer. Cuídate mucho.

_**Marip**___ Bueno, ahora puedes saber quien gana. Espero te haya gustado. Ya pronto conocerán más en detalle a los niños. Asi que tranquila. Espero te guste y cuídate mucho.

_**Slamina:**_ JIJIJIJI, Sorry, se que me demore mucho, pero ahora esta, y gracias por continuar leyendo, espero te guste este capitulo. Muchas gracias por todo y veras mi Madre ha estado mucho mejor gracias a Dios. Ahora me demore por la falta de inspiración y porque cuando volví de vacaciones este año a la u, me encontré con la sorpresa de que habían cambiado nuevamente el sistema, solo que ahora tendría dos cátedras y estas promediadas con los ejercicios dándome mínimo un promedio 3.0 uno tiene derecho a los exámenes, cosa que antes no era así, así que esta semana que la tuve como minis vacaciones antes de mis dos semanas de exámenes aproveche para ponerme al día con la historia. Pero bueno espero te guste. Y tranquila, hasta yo me enredo con la descripción de los partidos jijijiji, pero bueno. Pues claro, puse a tus personajes, y ya pronto saldrán con sus técnicas nombradas, por lo menos en este capitulo están con sus descripciones físicas y alguno con algunas parejas. Jijijijiji. Jajajaj y bueno, todavía no se sabrá quienes son aquellos niños que andaban para todo lado con Sakuno, puesto que ahora que conocieron a Ryoma, tienen muy en claro con quien quieren estar. Jijijijijiji y ya todo saldrá a la luz muy pronto ten lo por seguro, solo hay que esperar. Bueno cuídate mucho y espero te guste este capi. Bye bye. Que estés muy bien.

_**Karlyta:**_ Hola. Muchas gracias, me alegro que lo encontraras bueno y espero que con este capitulo se te aclaren muchas más dudas. Y haber si confirmas con este capitulo que son realmente Hiroshy y Sakuno. Y perdón por la demora. Espero te guste. Cuídate mucho y que estés muy bien. Bye bye.__

_**SaPaLu7**___ Ohayo. Muchas gracias. Me alegra que lo encuentres muy bueno e interesante. Espero que algunas de tus ideas con este capítulo se aclaren. Y perdón por la demora, pero al fin esta el capitulo. Cuídate mucho y que estés muy bien. Bye bye.

_**valekaru**___ Hola, gracias, me alegro que lo encuentres lindo este fanfic. Y bueno, lo lamento por la demora, pero espero te guste la continuación. Aquí ya está el tercer capitulo. Y bueno, para que veas que no se pudieron dar cuenta de que era ella si no hubiera sido por Jin quien la nombro. Y sobre los niños todavía no puedo decir de quien son, pero, esta bien, voy a dar una adelanto, no son de Ryoma. Cuando ambos todavía eran compañeros de colegio, ninguno se dijo nada. Pero Ryoma sufrió mucho estando lejos de ella y Saku de él. Ese es un adelanto. Tendrás que esperar para saber quien es el padre de aquello niños. Que por cierto son muy parecidos a Ryoma. Pero bueno. Cuídate y espero te encuentres bien. Bye bye.

**Gracias a todos aquellas personas que continúan mi historia, a cuellos que dejan ****reviews**** y aquellos que solamente lo leen. Cuídense mucho y que estén muy bien. Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**MATTA NE.**

**RYOSAKU 4REVER.**

**Adelanto: El próximo capitulo se llama: La bienvenida y la gran fiesta.**

**Ryoga y Hiroshy estarán frente a frente.**

**Ryoma comenzara a ponerse celoso.**

**Sakuno tendrá un partido con alguien inesperado. Bye bye.**

**Y bueno**

**Momoshiro Y Kaoru, lo mismo de siempre peleas y peleas. Mientras que Oishi, volvera a ser la madre de Seigaku, aunque sea por un día.**

**Y Eiji competirá por su comida. **

**Fuji presentara a su novia delante de todos.**

**Inui, bueno él es él, Le dará de beber de su jugo a Hiroshy…….. los resultados tendrán que verlos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Y Nanjiroh, bueno se dedicara a ver piernas y más piernas y sin hay que adelantar también que hará rabiar un poco a Sumire. Solo que no le saldrá como lo tenía planeado.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Bye bye.**

**PD: Y el pobre de Kawamura sufrirá las consecuencias de hacer las fiestas de bienvenida…………..**


	5. NOTAS AUTORA

Holaaaa: o Dios, no puedo creer como pasa el tiempo, jijijijiji. No puedo creer que la ultima vez que subiera el capi haya sido el 7 del 7 del 2007, o Dios como pasa el tiempo. Bueno primero que todo agradezco muxo lo que me han escrito, y gracias por aquellos que han puesto que esta es una de las mejores historias que han leído, de verdad muchas gracias. Como segundo quiero pedirles disculpas por todo este tiempo en que han estado esperando la continuación, pero la verdad es que me he quedado corta de tiempo, entre la u y otras cosa ufff, ni se imaginan de hecho actualmente estoy haciéndome exámenes médicos para poder operarme puesto que tengo un nódulo en la toroide derecha. Pero bueno confiando en Dios en que todo saldrá bien. Como tercero quiero que estén tranquilas y tranquilos (en caso que haya algún hombre), =). Porque NO VOY ABANDONAR EL FANFIC. Jijijiji. Asi que tranquilos si me voy a demorar en subir un poco más este capi, si lo se un poco mas. Pero hay un buen motivo. Resulta que este Lunes tengo mi examen de grado. Asi que tengo que prepararme bien. Ya que tengo escrito hasta la mitad el capi que viene a continuación. O si tanto tiempo y solo la mitad. Pero enserio he estado con muy poco tiempo. Ahora porque les digo que no abandono, puesto que asi como escribo también he leído y la verdad es que da mucha tristeza cuando uno continua un fanfic, y la autora decide no continuarlo, haciendo que uno solo pueda llegar a imaginar lo que pasa. No tengo nada en contra de aquellas personas, puesto que están en todo su derecho, total uno cuando escribe es muy pocas veces en las cuales se queda con el primer escrito, ya que uno tiende a modificarlo hasta que encuentra que esta bien. Jijijijijijijijiji. Asi que de todo corazón les pido que me esperen un poco más para poder prepararme y no estresarme. Porque la verdad es que siempre me acuerdo de los dos fanfic que tengo aquí, y me da lata no haber podido cumplir a tiempo. Pero nuevamente les pido un poco más de paciencia ya que una vez salga bien en el examen de grado voy a poder continuar escribiendo. Asi que por favor. De todas maneras muchas gracias por el cariño inmenso que me han demostrado, estoy muy pero muy agradecida por cada mensaje que me dejan.

Apenas suba el capi, daré las gracias de la manera en que corresponde.

Nos estamos viendo a mas tardar a principios de febrero. Cuídense. BESOS. Bye bye.

Se despide con una cariño inmenso y deseándoles una feliz navidad (bastante atrasada) y un feliz año nuevo, deseando que sea un mejor año para cada uno de ustedes y que este lleno de ricas Bendiciones para su vida.

RYOSAKU4REVER.

Nos estamos viendo.

MADA MADA DANE.


End file.
